The After Dinner Party
by 2Bitches
Summary: Doesnt have the same characters as the breakfast club but the same outline basically. When Tish, Taylor, Devin, Kevin, and Danielle meet for detention their worlds will collide into an unforgettable night. Ohh and yes im aware the title is dumb.
1. Rules and People of the Night

**Authors Note: Okay so this is our first time writing fan fiction. So it's going to be a little baddish at first, not the most mature writing you'll see. Okay so there are two of us writing this me (Danielle) and Taylor. I wrote this chapter. This chapter's format sticks out like a sore thumb from the rest of the book because it's written differently. I would change it to other format but I'm way too lazy. It's also cheesy…BUT please have faith in us just get past this chapter and I promise it gets better. Okay I've said too much. We'll enjoy…OHH and we don't own anything. John Hughes does. **

The After Dinner Party

The falling sun lightened Sticktounge Academy with an orange pink haze. The night began to rise as the first car pulled up in front of the off-white brick walls.

"Mom…don't you think it's a little strange that our detention is being held at night?" Kev held his seat belt tight against his chest. He had a feeling his detention was going to end in rape…or murder…or…

"Of course not Kevin. What's the worst that could happen to you?" Mrs. Grey had an ass fatter than the driver's seat so her roles covered over the cup holders. Kev was holding his Starbucks tightly against his chest, afraid this would be the last time he ever enjoy a Starbucks.

"Um I don't know…maybe the janitor or someone will rape us while were sleeping!" Kev's voice went into hysterics, he thought to himself: God I could use a drink. Matter of fact he did have a drink. He had several in his Nike backpack. He wanted to stock up just in case.

"KEVIN FRANK GREY!! Don't you EVER THINK LIKE THAT" Mrs. Grey said this and laid a slap across his face. It wasn't a hard one, but it may leave his cheek a little red. "FOR GOD SAKES! THIS IS A SCHOOL!!! NOT A SICK MOVIE! TEACHERS DON'T REALLY RAPE CHILDREN!!" The scowl across her face showed intense violence, signaling Kev to get out of the car before he regained more bruises.

He stepped out into the almost dark night and waved as his mom drove off in their brand new sports car. As he watched it disappear into the night, its image reminded him of the only thing he cared for. And just like the car, new, fresh, and faster than the speed of light, Tish Diere broke his heart as he watched her speed away.

Devin sat in the front seat of the car. His retarded honey blonde color bowl cut covered over his eyes making it hard for him to see. His mom pulled to a stop in front of the school. They parked behind a beautiful cherry red sports car. Devin wished that he could be that lucky to have one of those one day.

"Trufflebuns are you sure you have all you need?"

"Yes mommy."

"Your jitterbug?"

"Yes"

"Your pager?"

"Yes"

"You're extra sweeter?"

"Yes mom I have it all!!!"

"Hey! Don't have that tone with me! Now is the first or last time you do this?" Mrs. Tearh had a beautiful long blonde hair (fake), enormous boobs (all hers) and one of the best bodies you could see on a 45 year old. But then again all of that was paid for by her lovely husband who ran some type of factory in some place in the city.

Devin sighed. "The last."

Mrs. Tearh smiled. "Okay good now give me a kiss."

Devin bent his head up to lay a small ones on his mothers pumped up lips.

Taylor stomped by in angry mode. She could see her moms dark green SUV parked in front of the school. This made her trample faster. She knocked on the window; the mud covered in her hands left some dirt stuck to the window. Her mom looked out the window and rolled it down. "Taylor you got my car window dirty."

Taylor didn't reply her cold eyes just stared down her mother with rage. I wish I could strangle that fugly neck of hers; Taylor thought to herself. She was covered in dirt, leaves, water, and drool, making it impossible to see what she was originally wearing. Her hair was in clumps and flies where hovering around her head.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Tearh asked.

"I have detention mom!" Taylor wasn't hiding back any of her rage.

"Oh well I didn't know that…if I did I would have dropped you off." Mrs. Tearh replied as if she really would have.

"Oh really that's funny…BECAUSE I TOLD YOU THIS AFTERNOON!!! And then right before you and Dev were heading to the car! I said 'hey mom wait I have detention too!' but what did you say? 'Oh that's nice Taylor!' And because you forgot about me! I had to RUN, not walk, RUN. Through people's yard where I got mauled by at least five different cop dogs, then I tripped while trying to make it across the street where I almost got hit by a CAR! Then as I stumbled my way through I feel in mud and leaves and stupid water puddle! Just because you FORGOT about me."

Mrs. Tearh didn't say anything. She just looked at her daughter in a dull way. Not much emotion just a plain Jane face. After several seconds of silence from Mrs. Tearh and several seconds of Taylor huffing like she had asthma. Mrs. Tearh replied; "Taylor I don't know why you get into so much trouble. You really should be like your brother Devin."

"MOTHER FUCK!" And with that Taylor kicks the car and starts storming off towards school.

"Hey you have to clean that tomorrow!" Mrs. Tearh yells out the window.

Taylor doesn't care, she just keeps walking. She hears the car door slam and Devin's retarded foot steps running after her.

A black beat up car pulls up as the green SUV drives away. Two people sit in the front. A tall male with black hair who doesn't say anything. And a teenager female with black hair… who also doesn't say anything. They sit there in silence for a few minutes until the female gets out of the car…without saying anything. She waves a short goodbye wave and heads towards the school…without saying anything.

The final car pulls up now. Actually its not a car. It's a moving trailer. Inside are five loud 6, 7, 8, 9 year old boys with white stain shirts, and ripped shorts. In the front, in the driver and passenger seat are a woman, middle aged, and teenager girl. The teenager has curly brown hair roles down to her shoulders; just barely touching the straps of her pink tank top. She looks ahead. Her face isn't sad nor mad or happy, it's just normal. She looks towards her mom and smiles. "Kay moms' see ya tomorrow morning."

"Love ya sweetie" Ms. Diere replies with a smile. Tish jumps out the camper and shuts the door. As she shuts it she hears her mom in the background yelling at her younger brothers to shut there mouths.

Tish looks ahead towards the school and the dark night surrounding it. Ahead of her is a figure dressed in all black heading in the school. Tish can't tell if it's a male or female but decides to follow it. Tish begins to wobble her six month pregnant ass into the school doors for a long night ahead.

Chapter 1

Rules and People of the Night.

Kev lays across the auditorium seats as he waits for people to come in. He stares up at the dark ceiling squinting as he looks into the dimmed lights. He wondered why he never been in here before. You'd think one of his buddies would be in a play or something, I mean he wasn't THAT preoccupied with football that he didn't even notice this room existed. Surely he must have had a girlfriend or something to make him come in here right? What were his girlfriends' names though…the only one that came to his mind was Tish.

_Why did she leave?! _He thought to himself. _Why didn't I stop her or…or chase after her! I thought…we were in love…and…and I thought we…oh who gives a fuck. You have plenty of girl's right? Cheerleaders and all. I mean your not the captain of the football team but you play on it right? That means some girls should be lining up to be with you right! Sides Tish was a slut! _It hurt as he said those last words. He couldn't bare to think of her like that. Why was it so hard for him to let her go!?

Kevin continued to think to himself. As he did so he began to hear people come in. He ignored most of them, except for one. Because it was hard to ignore. It was some angry female screaming at her brother. He leaned his head back to see who it was.

"Taylor…maybe you should listen to-"

"Shut the fuck up you pansy ass mamma's boy. Go suck your own dick or something and leave me alone! Jesus!"

Kev put his head back. No one he knew. He heard the door slam and open again as the final person came in. Then after several seconds of silence He heard its open and slam again as Mr. Nick, their principle, walked down the isle up to the stage. Kev sat up and looked forward; wondering if he'd make it through the night.

"Children!" Mr. Nick was a tall man. His dark complection let off that he was both black and white. His brown hair piece was a little off his head today and his glasses fell right to the edge of his nose; like that guy Tim Gun. He talked just like him too. "Children you're all here for a reason! And intend this is the last time I see you here!" he was wearing some weird blue suit. You'd think the man wear something else this time of night. "Now I know most of you are wondering why we are doing this at night, and in all the places in the school here. And that's because tomorrow morning there will be construction going on early in the school and everyone will need to leave before 7. Don't be alarmed ill wake you up." He put his hands up like he was reassuring everyone's fears. "Now because construction is going on we can't have you here so we moved your detention up to tonight. Now I'm assuming you all have your jammies ill be putting mines on in a few but since its only 7:30 we'll being putting those on later children."

"What a fag." Taylor whispered to Devin. Kevin overheard and wanted to laugh but he just couldn't find the happiness inside to let him.

"Okay children as I said I don't want you back here so because of that, were going to do a project." Mr. Nick exited to the back of the giant blue curtains that surrounded the stage and started rummaging around.

Kev overheard Taylor and Devin again; Devin was whining like a bitch and Taylor was gasp laughing.

"Taylor STOP IT! Mom told you not to poke my ribs! They're sensitive!" Devin cried he was squirming in his seat, his ugly bowl cut moving in perfect rotation with his head. "Taylor STOP IT!!" He screamed a little too loud that time.

Mr. Nick appeared back on stage, his hands on his hips. "Children now if can't settle down I'll have to give you a spanking." Mr. Nick began to laugh and everyone just stared at him like he was stupid. His laugh became very hysterical and sounded very homosexual. He continued to laugh until he stopped and realized no one was laughing with him. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "That was a joke children." And Mr. Nick exited back to behind the curtains.

A few seconds passed and Devin was making some grunting noises, Kevin wanted to look but felt he couldn't in case he laughed. It always amused him when someone was getting picked on. Their begging and crying just made him so happy.

Mr. Nick was back with a bag full of camera stuff. "Okay Children, this is what I want you to do. I want you all to make a documentary on what you did wrong, what you're going to do better, and what you plan on doing with your future. Now this is how the camera works—" Mr. Nick then went on a twenty minute rant about how you do this and to NOT leave the shutters on. And blah blah blah blah blah. Kev wasn't listening, and I don't think anyone else was either. Mr. Nick finished up and said he'd be back later to check on them. As soon as Mr. Nick left Devin and Taylor kicked up the entertainment.

"'I'm sensitive' you pansy ass. My God grow some balls!" Taylor was scowling.

"Taylor I'm serious! They hurt!" Devin looked ready to burst into tears.

"Whatever!" Taylor was not showing any mercy. It was actually turning Kev on. He laughed a little and began to look around to see who else was in here. He looked on the right side, it consisted of Devin and…Taylor…and no one else? Hmm weird. He looked forward. No one sitting in front of him… Looked to his side…no one there. Then he angled his body back to see another person. But not just any person…Tish.

I think only God could make this face. A face like an angel. That's what Tish was staring at, straight on, eye to eye. Kev's face. _God I love that man. _Tish wanted to say it out loud but knew she couldn't waste all the six months of avoiding him. His perfect heart shaped face, his beautiful blue eyes and long shaggy messed up hair. She wanted so bad to just slide her fingers through his hair and press her body up with abs and just feel his warmth. To feel the moistness of his lips. She wanted to so bad, so bad to have him hold her like she was no ones but his.

But no matter how bad she wanted it, she couldn't have it. They just stared at each other for a while. Some kid was making grunting noise in the back but Tish was too focused on Kev's face to pay any attention to it. After several seconds Tish whispered: "Hi." He voice was quiet and soft. Tish laid her hand against her belly praying for strength, instead she got kicking.

"Hey" Kev whispered back. He stood up and hopped over the seats until he was one in front of her. He kneeled on it and just looked at her.

"How you been?" Tish whispered.

"Um, okay...you?" Kev responded, his eyes were filled with hurt and sadness.

"Pregnant" Tish half smiled with a little laugh.

"When you do?" You could hear the hurt in Kev's voice. Like if his mother was dying and he was saying goodbye. It was that kind of sadness.

"Um Early July."

"Cool…"

_I belong here. In the darkness. Away from all of them. I don't think anyone has noticed me. Thank God. I don't want them too. _

_I hate that I know them all. God. And most aren't even in my grade. Tish, the beautiful brown skinned girl, is a slut. No not a tease, a slut. She's slept with to many guys, her pregnant stomach being proof. She's in my grade: Tenth. GOD I hate her. _

_And then Kevin. His stupid jockness. And his beautiful face! He's been on the football team for how long now? And his dads the couch but he still isn't head player? How fucked up is that. _

_Then Dev and Taylor. How fucked is that situation?! Dev is a year old than Taylor but he still acts like a little bitch he needs to grow up. And Taylor needs to be in a psycho ward or something! Major straight jacket. Lord have mercy. One day she's going to snap and kill. And who are they going to blame? The quiet weird girl who hates everyone. _

_Fuck life. _

_Fuck Everything._

_Fuck this school. _

_Fuck it. .I'm doing some work on my wrists. _

Danielle thought all this to herself. She was in the very back of the room where the dim light couldn't see her. And with her black entire she couldn't be seen. She reached down and grabbed her brand new Sweeny Todd backpack. She unzipped it and pulled out the most beautiful thing in the world to her. It laid right on top of her clothes for tomorrow. Shinny, beautiful, and blood stained. She careful picked it up between her thumb and index finger. She held it two inches between her face and admired its beauty. It was the only thing in this world that understood her. The only thing that mattered to her. It was the gift from God.

She set it on the armrest that moved up like at the movies and began to set her backpack down. She rolls up her sleeves and removes her right hand glove. As it slide off you could see her pale white skin shine even in the darkness. And in a neat row along her blue and green veins you could see the pink red scares. She rests the razor across the next spot in the line, and takes a deep breathe in. Her heart pounds a million miles an hour and she can just taste the blood.

She slides the razor in a slow motion down an inch until she is entirely satisfied. As it begins to leak blood her heart pounds and the adrenaline rush hits. She feels relieved and pleasured as the blood in her veins rush all through her body. She watches as the bright red oozes out, sliding down her arm and dripping on to her black jeans. She admires the beauty and feel of the cut. Then after several moments she kisses her razor and begins to search for a napkin in her bag.

"I HATE YOU!!!" Dev whined at the top of his lungs. He knew others could hear him, and he was embarrassed. But at this moment he was in to much pain for care. Taylor, his younger sister kept poking his side, right in between two of his ribs. He cried out for her to stop, even interrupted Mr. Nick; because it hurt so bad, but would that stop her? NO! _Why is she so mean! I was always nice to her! I was the nicest I could be! When we were younger we use to play by the flowers and run along the beach! I loved her she was my sissy…but now…she hates me._

It always tore Devin up on how much his sis enjoyed picking on him. She seemed to gain much pleasure from it. He felt alone and hated. At least he had his mommy.

"TAYLOR I SAID STOP IT!"

"MAKE ME!" She screamed-mocked back.

And with those words, Devin had an upbringing.

It all happened in slow motion, his head turning, her finger rising for another poke, his hand in slow motion smacking her hand away, his body moving at full force, and the whack right across her cheek that knocked her straight on the floor.

All this had happened in a blink. Devin looked towards Taylor. She was in shock, on her hands and knees. Devin didn't know what to do he over concurred his sister. That had NEVER happened before. At first he thought the worst by jumping on her and tackling her. Maybe giving her a nice elbow in the back. But then he felt guilty when he saw the red smack right against her face. "Taylor…I'm so-"

He didn't finish because Taylor just got up and walked away. Without looking at him. What had he done!

_I can't believe that cock sucker hit me in the face! Ohhh when we get home I'm sure as hell going to make him regret it! Maybe put his underwear in the freezer, stick his hand in cold water while he's sleeping, and then after that I think ill push him off the stairs straight into his death! God. Why does everyone hate me!? I have way worse situations than him and you don't see me crying! Fucking life. _

Taylor walks along the isle straight to the exit door, pushes it but it doesn't budge. _Fuck its locked._ She then decides to sit in the back row, alone. She begins walking along the fugly blue printed seats just looking at them, thinking how dumb it is that they have cup holders! Honestly why would they need them? They cant' drink or eat in there!

Taylor keeps looking, cursing to herself, when she sees a black hooded figure. And just when she's about to scream she trips and falls flat on her face. Again.


	2. The Night is Young

**Authors Note: Mkay! So if you've made it past the first chapter and gotten to this point you should be able to tell the difference in format! This is the format that we will be using for the rest of the story. Sorry for the confusion. Okay so Taylor wrote this chapter. Oh and I should exert that this story is rated M for graphic language, graphic sex (only one scene I promise), violence, and short drug use. Yah okay. We don't own anything, John Hughes does.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Night is Young**

**Taylor's POV**

"Gosh fucking damnit!" I stand up and brush the dirt off my pants. The black hooded girl jumped 50 feet in the air and so did I when I see what the hell she's doing over there.

"What the Fuck!?" Danielle squeals.

"What are you what the fucking for?! I'M not the one in the fucking corner...uh doing THAT!!" I yell and jab my finger in the direction of her oozing arm.

She just looks down at her arm and says: "Do you have any tissues?" In a real quiet voice.

"Are you sure you don't want a TOWEL for that mess?" I ask actually thinking of a funny way I could get some tissues. "You know, actually, nevermind I'll get tissues instead." I tell her and walk off leaving her there.

I walk over to the right side of the auditorium, somewhere around the middle, to find that jock guy…Kev…I think is his name, and Tish in some surprisingly light conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt, just need a little something." I say and as I advance on Tish and reach down the front of her Barbie pink tank top only to pull out a couple crumpled tissues. I plaster on a wonderful fake smile of content at the sight of both of their faces stuck in a state of shock. Kev's face glued to her bust area - mouth dropped open.

"Thanks, Tish I figured you could spare a couple of these cuz' I know there are plenty more where these came from." I wave the tissue in her face and stride off the stage back to where Danielle is. I can hear her screaming filled with rage echo off the walls of the auditorium. I walk back with a smile filled with pure content on my face.

She's still in the corner with a weird look on her face and I hand her the tissues.

"What was all this about?" I ask.

She looks up at me and says: "I'd like to know what all that screaming is about."

I laugh. "Just Tish."

I keep looking at her waiting for some kind of answer but she never gives one, she just cleans up her little...mess.

"Alright, fine. You don't have to tell me." I state and decide to go find that little bitch of a brother I have.

I look all around through the seats and I can't find that little fat fuck anywhere. Probably in the cafeteria. The cafeteria is connected right to the auditorium so I'm sure since he's a teacher's pet Mr. Nick let him go in there, or maybe Mr. Nick doesn't even know. I'll search in here first though, just in case.

**Devin's POV**

Oh, poop. Taylor's going to kill me once she finds me. Why did I do that? I'm hiding backstage behind the curtains where they keep all the costumes for the shows for drama class. I love drama class but I don't like hiding behind the clothes like I am. It's too dusty for my allergies.

"Come out, Come out wherever you are Devin." I hear Taylor call from the stage.

"I know you're hiding back here somewhere you little pig." I hear her pull the curtains to the side roughly and begin snooping around.

"Hmm, wherever could he be...?" Then with a jolt of pain, I feel a finger jab right into my gut. I let out a big "Oomph!" and she lets out a shriek of laughter.

"I can see your feet num-nuts." she says in a sarcastic tone. I look down and notice the dress I chose to hide behind was only about ankle length on me. She pokes me again and lets out another fit of howls as I cringe.

"STOP IT!!" I complain! And run away fast as I see her finger rise for another jab.

**Kev's POV**

Well Tish seems happy with her new family stuff... and her boyfriend.

I need a beer. More like a couple beers.

I go to find my Nike backpack where I stocked my shit up just for this reason. I pull it open and pull out 3 bottles and retreat to the very back of the auditorium back behind the curtains and costumes and everything before anyone sees me. God, it feels good just to be alone. The alcohol is starting to warm my veins as I chug down half the bottle. I guess I could do my totally gay what-I-did-wrong-project shit.

I go back to get my camera and make sure there's a tape in it and everything and go back to my safe-haven. I slump down the wall to the floor and think of what I actually did do... Oh yea! I laugh to myself remembering. I guess it was classified MAJOR PDA or something. All I did was lift up the girl's shirt...In front of the whole school...during a pep rally. I'll just give some cheesy explanation like I'm 30 and responsible.

I turn the camera on turn it so it can see me and hit "Record" "Hello...Whoever's gunna see this. This is my Report, I guess. The thing I did wrong is considered PDA I'm assuming. It was all in fun and I was just caught in the moment, I was all excited and filled with school-pride! Now that I look back on what I did I believe I was in the wrong. I will not ever act in such a way again because detention has taught me my lesson. In the future I plan on graduating from a great high rated college on a football scholarship starting a family and living life in a responsible way." I almost laughed at how corny and businesslike I was sounding, but I kept going anyways as long as I got out of this it didn't matter. "That is my lesson and I've learned it well. Thank you for teaching it to me." I smiled and shut off the camera before bursting into hysterics. That was good.

I take the last gulps of my beer and decide the last 2 aren't worth it now. I take them back with me along with the camera back to my stuff and put the beers back into my bag. I look at the clock on the wall; it's only 7:45. God, it feels like we've been here all day! I wonder what everyone else is up to. I wonder what Tish is up to mostly...

**Tish's POV**

If only he knew. Why did I lie about having a boyfriend and a house with him? That's a huge fucking lie. I'm still surprised that little whore Taylor had the nerve to mess with me. Especially when I'm pregnant, damnit. Doesn't she know what it's like to be talking to your ex and some bitch comes over and pulls he tissues right outta your bra?

Embarrassing.

Especially, especially when it's your fucking baby's dad! Ugh. I should be getting over this soon.

I'm going to change into my pajamas I need to be comfortable. I hoist myself up out of my chair after much struggling and waddle over to my stuff. I pull out my pants with cupcakes on them and my matching tank top that should fit over my stomach. I go off behind the stage to find the bathrooms so I can change and I see some weird emo girl huddled over in that corner...she's a weird one alright.

I push open the door to the bathroom and I say fuck them stalls I couldn't turn around in one of them even if I tried, way to fucking small. So I have no choice but to change by the sinks. As soon as I get my shorts down the door swings open and in walks Mrs. Bitch herself, Taylor. She walks right by me without a word and straight into one of the stalls.

"I always seem to catch you with your pants around your ankles, don't I Tish?" Her voice echo's out of her stall.

My cheeks get hot but I sure as a jack rabbit ain't gunna let her know that. I think back to freshman year

**Flashback**

Text From: Kev 3

Party. Tonight. My house. Don't miss it Babe

I have a surprise for you.

I look down at the text Kev my current "boyfriend" sent me. Hm. Surprise Eh? We all know what that fucking means.

I decide to wear a tight black skirt with a red low cut tank-top matched with, some super high, super sexy heels. I need to hurry and get ready before my parents get home. I'll leave them a note saying I'm staying the night at Nikki's house tonight. I finish up getting ready, run down the stairs, scribble a note to mom and dad, and run out to my car.

I pull up at his house and the party's booming apparently. Music is blasting and lights are flashing. I wrench open the door and am met with a sight of chaos. People talking, dancing, eating, smoking, drinking, kissing, drooling, sleeping, screaming; you name it people were doin' it. Now this is what I call a party. I go get myself a drink and search around for Kev's ass. I see many familiar faces from school I wave to some I look away from others. I finally find him on the back porch and he's totally wasted already. He's shitfaced and blabbing nonsense. He sees me and comes stumbling over and attacks my face with his mouth. I manage to push him off but he just grabs my wrist and tells me he has to show me something. He tows me inside the house and I grab another drink and chug it down on the way up the stairs. He rips the door open and leads me to the bed. We all know what happens there and right as I get his pants down and get down to his level the door swings open. My eyes widen in shock as I realize who it is. Taylor Tearh. Of all people.

"Oh, god you guys just lemme get my bag and I'll be outta your way." She walks in the room and grabs a purse off of the side table and strides out. I was too embarrassed to even finish what I started I got my things and walked out of the room Kev complaining all drunk like until I left the fucking house completely oblivious she was even there. On the positive side, Kev doesn't even remember one second of it so I don't have to live with him knowing too.

I drove home in tears. Woke up in tears. It never bothered me after that. I enjoyed sex more and more and got it from more and more guys. Even if Taylor did judge me and label me as a whore, and basically spread it through the whole school that I would do anything for one beer, life was good. Because I knew I was getting some and she obviously wasn't. Or that's what I told myself.

**End Flashback**

"Yea, well that was a long time ago Taylor." I say with venom.

"Ha-ha, but it's good to know people never change." She says as she flushes the toilet and comes out to wash her hands.

"I'm glad you think so." I say as I pull my tank top down over my head. It's snug, but I can deal. I gather my things and walk out as she dries her hands. But I stop at the door, and turn towards her. "Hey whose that black haired girl hanging in the back of the room?" I ask.

Taylor doesn't turn towards me as she talks, "I have no idea I think her name is Danielle or something…"

**Danielle's POV**

I will never understand people.

I never have.

I never will.

I look down at the beautiful pink scar on my arm that spells his name. Sam. Sam left such a big impression on me. Even though the cut that's left is only the size of my thumb. The cut is actually the only thing left of him also we were perfect. Life was perfect. He did this to me and he deserves every word I said to him. He's the one that makes my skin call out for the cut and the feel of the blade against my skin. He's the one who called this demon to me.

I sigh and unzip my backpack once more and take out my pills. I pop them in my mouth with no water and swallow. Maybe someday I'll be lucky enough to choke on one of them. Maybe I won't.

I guess I'll get started on my project thing since I've already done everything else worth doing in this damn place even though, according to the clock, it's only 8:05.

I search around for the camera and put a tape in and start recording. "The reason I have detention is I skipped class. I will not skip class again because I do not want detention again. I have learned my lesson." I say every word in a bored monotone voice.

I hit "stop."

That should be good enough to humor Mr. Nick and his homosexual self.

Now that that's out of the way maybe I should go see what everyone else is getting into. Or not. The night is young…and I'm already bored to death.


	3. Sex

**Author's Note: Normally I wouldn't update this quickly but I need to add something and that's we're only going to continue to update if people write reviews. It doesn't have to be a long review but it's nice to know if ONE person is at least reading this and enjoying it. Though that would be a miracle. So please write reviews! Okay um…I really don't like this chapter. Matter of fact it puts me to shame posting it. What puts me more to shame is that I (Danielle) wrote it. So…yeah. We'll this is the only chapter with graphic sex talk and actual sexual content. If you read it and break out into laughter half way through…it wouldn't surprise me. So please forgive me but here's chapter 3….OHH and we don't own anything. John Hughes does. **

**Chapter 3**

**Sex**

**Tish's POV **

God, why is life cruel!? I didn't do anything to that skank Taylor but it seems she just loves to pick on me. And why was she covered in mud? You'd think she'd have some fashion sense. Just like Kev. I think that's one of his down points on why I think he'd never be a good dad. He's defiantly a bully. He gets turned on by it or something.

I member once we were walking through the park and this kid was getting pushed down by some other kids. And you'd think that he'd you know stand up for the kid but he doesn't, he just laughs and said that's funny. I didn't respond.

Another reason Kev is a bad father is because he drinks like a fucking fish. My god. Its like if he isn't drunk he's horny. I couldn't raise that kid with him plowed all the time.

So why did I stay with him? Because unlike most of his whores he calls his girlfriends, I saw the sweet side to him. The hidden side. He told me ALL his secrets, all his wishes and all his hopes. He told me why he thought his dad never loved him, and why his mom left him. He told me all of it. That's the Kev I feel in love with. That's the Kev I want raising my child but that's not the one I'm going to get.

SO for six months I've been literally KILLING myself to stay away from him. Luckily we are in a different grade so it's been easier to avoid him. And as much as I hate it, I think I hurt him enough for him to move on with his life.

"Fuck everyone." I whisper. I'm alone behind the props. I'm hanging back here because I'm not ready to face Kev or Taylor.

"Why?" I hear some random voice call out.

I literally almost shit myself. It's so fucking creepy back here.

"Why what?" I mumble angrily.

"Why say F everyone?" His voice was high and sweet…How old was this person?

I laugh. How funny and cute. "I was just expressing my anger but saying Fuck."

"I know that, but why?" He was whispering, but it seemed like a comfort to him.

"Lots of reasons." I say shortly. Why did he care. Why did anyone care about Tish, the whore.

"Oh, it's okay if you don't want to tell me. You just seemed sad." He seemed to understand, but I could here some sadness in his voice. Like he assumed I didn't like him or something.

That's the last thing I need another person judging me. So I asked, "What's your name?"

"Devin. Devin Tearh." He says

Oh my god. He was Oblivious to who I was. That's perfect! If I confronted in him maybe he'd give me some dirt on Taylor!

"You know Devin…I think you should come sit closer to me." I have a HUGE grin across my face, but he wouldn't be able to see it, in the dark.

**Danielle's POV**

I'm lying across the ugly blue patterned seats, waiting for the night to move on. I wonder where the skank and the pussy went. I'm in here ALONE with the alcoholic and the bully. It amazes me. How fucked we are even though we are in high school. But that's life right. And in between it all your NOT suppose to kill yourself? Did I get that right. Because that doesn't make sense to me. Why would God put all this shit in our way and still tell us um yah your suppose to make it though all this to get to heaven, but you can't kill, or fuck, or do anything along the way. It's so dumb.

My opinion at least. I mean I think I'm lucky enough to make it as far as I have in life. And how could I go a life time without having sex? That's impossible. Sex is like the only happy thing. Well it's the only happy thing for a few minutes then it kind of just becomes depressing afterwards.

I sit up. I should change into my pajamas or "jammies" as Mr. Nick likes to call them. But doing that means I would have to go into the bathroom where there's light. And I don't think my eyes could handle that after being under this dark light for about an hour now. What time did we get in here? 7:00? And it's now…8ish. Ugh this is gonna drag on. I might as well off myself now before I suck up any more air.

I reach into my bag and pull out my black sweats and my overly large Invader Zim shirt. I slip into them quickly and lay back down on the seat.

"Okay this is boring." I get up and decide to sit next to the bully. Whose a few good rows in front of me. I hop over the seats, nearly falling every jump, until I get to her. I park my ass right next to her. At first she looks a little shock, but then she goes back to her tough face acting like she could care less if I was here.

"Why are you covered in dirt? And leaves? And…Is that drool?" I almost laugh at myself.

"Because I like to dress like this. Why do you cut?" You can hear her angry sarcasm flow thickly through her voice.

"Because it's the closets thing to sex, besides actually fucking myself. And since I'm in a school it'd look a little weird if I was getting off with my finger when you tripped over my backpack."

"Wow that was a little more sexual content than I needed for one day." She looked a little careless when she said this.

Kevin walks over and sits next to us. "Sex?"

"Wow didn't expect that." Once again Taylor says this with angry sarcasm.

"You're just jealous." He says putt off.

"Of what?" Taylor nearly laughs, like as if anything he'd say would make her jealous.

"Because I'm getting some and you're probably a virgin still."

I laugh a little. I don't know why it's not even funny. But I do. I have my elbow up against the seat top and my body is turned to face Kev and Tae.

Taylor begins to laugh hysterically.

"Oh come-on. You don't fool me." Kev says, he's smiling. And I'm not sure whether or not he does or doesn't believe her.

Taylor continues laughing. "I ain't a virgin."

"For real?" I ask.

"Yeah I haven't been a virgin for over a year now."

"You lost your virginity freshman year?" I ask again. I'm kind of curious. I mean Taylor's kind of a bitch…who'd want to fuck her?

"Hellz yah." She smiles.

"How much have you done?" I ask again.

"Bj's and Hj's, and some kinky sex every now and then. Oh and a guy ate me out once last year."

I don't say anything I just look at her with a kind of shocked impressed careless face. I've been proven wrong. Unless she's lying of course. But I could have sworn I would have done more than her. But I was wrong. Her sex resume puts my whole sex life to shame.

"You?" She asks to Kevin.

"We'll obviously I've had sex regularly and I've gotten some Bj's but that's it." Kevin says to Taylor, and then he looks at me. "What about you?"

Taylor looks towards me, and at first I'm a little afraid to say anything, but if I lie and get caught, they'll think I haven't had any sex. So…I tell the truth. "Me and my ex boyfriend had sex for a few months, I gave him one Bj and he never ate me out. We broke up last month and started dating in May last year." I finish and hope there not going to make fun of me.

"Was he your first?" Taylor asks.

I nod.

"Ahh how cute." She says in a non cute way. Bitch.

Kev doesn't say anything he just looks back at Taylor. "I'm still not convinced."

"Really? What you want me to do? Prove it to you?"

"Actually Yah. That's what I was thinking." Kev smiles. And I'm just sitting here thinking…is this really happening?

"Are you fucking serious?" Taylor asks. Her face is hard to read I can't tell if shes excited or pissed that he'd think of her like that.

"Yeah, you've been turning me on all night." Kevin looks dead serious.

I want to move, but I can't seem to find myself to pull away. Its like some movie, weirdddddd.

Taylor just stares at him for a long time, probably trying to figure out if he was serious or not. She just kept staring at him. And I'm moving my eyes back and forth trying to decipher what shes going to do.

And after what seemed like FOREVER, Taylor says:

**Taylor's POV**

"Okay you're on." I say. I figure if he was lying he'd get what was coming to him later…like his dick chopped off.

"Sweet." He gazes his eyes up and down my body and then his face goes confused. "You're covered in dirt."

"No shit." I say. What an idiot. Let's see if he can get the nut in the bolt.

"How we going to do this?" He doesn't look at my face he's still staring at my dirt covered body. He reaches by my pants and pulls out a leaf, and starts examining it.

"What about the locker rooms…they…have showers…" I keep looking at him and the leaf, he looks like its the most weirdest he's seen. I look back and forth between him and the stupid leaf. I eventually grab the leaf feed up that he hasn't answered me.

"What?"

"The locker rooms." I say frustrated. Maybe this isn't a good idea.

"Oh okay." He says this. And doesn't move. My God. You'd think Tish would teach this boy but obviously not.

I grab his hand and lead him down the isle, walking past the emo Danielle girl. I walk down the whole auditorm when I remember the exit doors are locked. I look around there has to be a way out. Then I remember the trap door on the stage. I lead him all the way up the stage and open the door. I jump in dragging him with me. He's obviously not sober because he doesn't realize he has to land on his feet and he lands right on me. Causing me to fall. AGAIN!

"Jesus. Dude you'd think you'd actually move." I say pissed off.

"Sorry." Is all he comes up with.

I grab him and start looking for the exit door. And I see it. I grab the handle and it's open. Sweet Jesus. I was afraid. I look around outside the door and I don't see Mr. Nick anywhere. He's kind of stupid. But a pretty rad principle. I mean how many of your principles let you slide after you cheated on someone's test? NONE! But he believed my story and said if I ever did it again I'd "be in some serious trouble" So I give him props. We start walking down the hallway when Kev stops.

I look back at him. "What?"

"This is my locker."

I look at him dumbfounded. I then look at the locker for a sec and then back to him and say; "That's very nice Kevin. I'm proud you know that."

He frowns. "No I mean I need a rubber."

"Oh…we'll open the fucker up and get one." I say feeling a little mean. But I refuse to be nice. I mean this man is playing with my area he can't have it and my kindness. That only goes to the special people.

He starts opening his locker, and I notice his hands are trembling. Ohhhhhhh Taylor likey. But honestly though I'm nervous too. I mean I know I said I did all those things, and I did, except I haven't had like, sex sex much. Only twice. And it was with two different guys. So I'm not really sure I know what I'm doing here. My stomach is really sick feeling, like I'm going to barf and hopefully I'm not because if I do…and it goes all over him…it may be the gossip of the day on Monday morning.

He finally gets it open and pulls out a blue Trojan condom. I nod and grab his hand and continue leading the way. We turn corners and go down a few halls, and as we're going my heart just keeps beating out of my chest. It's the closer it gets the more realistic it becomes. Like when someone says to me, HEY! Let's have sex! And I'm like OKAY! It usually doesn't hit me until my pants are down and I see some random person on top of me breathing there douche bag breath into my mouth.

We finally get to the locker rooms and stop. "Which one I say?"

"Girls…probably get herpes in the boys." He says without looking at me. I still got a grip on his hand.

"Good point." I say. I just stare at the door, me heart is racing I think its going to stop soon. After one big breath I push forward on the door and we are in. And once we are in, all the nerves go away and we just start going.

Its not a second that we are inside that his lips push against mines. And I'm just pushing back as hard as I can. Are feet start moving and stop as soon as I hit a gym locker. It makes a clash sound as we bang against it. And for only a second I think Mr. Nick heard that, but I don't care I just focus on Kev's lips. Kev has me pushed hard against the locker and I can feel his "member" go up against me. Better than never. I pull away from his lips and grasp my hands around his hoodie's trim. He begins kissing my neck as I pull the grey hoodie over his head, revealing his white tee. I reach my hands on the sides of his check and forcing his lips back with mines. I slightly open my mouth as he shoves tongue in with mines.

That gets me going, so I continue, without taking my lips off his, to remove his shirt. I grab its trim just like the hoodie and rip it over his head, but this time it reveals his football abs. I slide my hands down from his cheek down his neck and place them gently on his chest. They feel so hard.

We continue to tongue the shit out of each other completely forgetting that I'm covered in dirt. Kev pulls back to take off my shirt. And he remembers. He looks at me and smiles, "You're a dirty girl."

"Yes. I. Am." Kev grabs my hand and turns away from me and we run to the end of the locker room. He turns on one of the showers and throws my tee shirt off. We start going at it again. But this time its so much hotter because it's in water. Kev unzips my jeans and takes them off. I do the same for him. And all while this is happening the only thing I can think about is how am I gonna do this. It's scary but focus is lost when Kev pulls down my black lace undies. That ques me to pull down his plaid boxers.

And once that happens we just kind of back off for a minute. He looks at me for just a moment and runs the fuck off. And I'm just standing here wondering what the hell just happened. But I'm answered when Kev comes running back with his man hood wrapped in a beautiful blue rubber.

I smile and I don't have time to say anything because it's like as soon as I saw him the next thing I realized he's slammed me against the wall. And he's kissing me with such passions it's like he actually wants to be here. I wrap my arms around him pulling him tighter to my body. The water is so fucking freezing but I can't stop to care.

Kev grabs my thighs and ass cheeks and hoisters me up against the tiled wall. Wrapping my legs around him I feel his member go in. And at first it's just a little rough but after that. Holy Shit. His body is thrusting right up against mines. And I'm just groaning and I'm trying not to scream, but it's hard.

He keeps pushing on me and the water makes it hard to hold on but I'm gripping his back and I hear his yelp a little. And I WANT to say sorry but I can't because it gets me going even more. I start moaning even louder. And the louder I moan the more he's thrusting. The feeling is so good. Like never before.

Kev continues to thrust me up against the wall until he finishes. And once that's happened we're kind of standing there; well he is, I'm just hanging on him. He pulls out and I slip down but he doesn't let his hands go of me.

I look at him and give him a slight kiss. Stepping back from him, I grab my undies and head into one of the stalls.

I think this is why I rarely have sex because of how it feels afterwards. I grab some toilet paper and wipe away the wetness. Slip my undies on and step out. He's dressed. And he looks hot, hair wet, body sweating, and if I wasn't so blah I may just have fucked him again. He looks down at my clothes. "I don't think you can wear those." And with that he tosses me a towel. I wrap it around me and we head out. No holding hands, no talking. Were walking down the hall when I ask; "What am I going to wear?"

"You and Tish are the same size. She has extra clothes."

Wow, and with that I feel very regretful of fucking him. Because I think I realized he isn't over Tish. No he's far from over her.


	4. I'm Not Cheap

**Chapter 4**

**I'm not Cheap**

Taylor's POV

We walk back into the auditorium and my eyes sweep place. My gaze sticks on the little emo girl Danielle's curious face. I give a triumphant smile and her eyes widen.

I walk back over to where she is, still in my towel and plop down next to her.

"You guys didn't." She says

"I did all the fucking work." Kev's voice comes from the edge of the stage where he's drying his hair with a towel.

"You chose to do the word pretty boy!" I call back.

I turn to Danielle and whisper: "I rocked his fucking world. He just won't admit it."

She can't help but give me a small smile.

Danielle's POV

Gross.

"I'm never showering in the locker room ever. fucking. again. Thanks guys." I say.

The Taylor Bitch looks at me.

"How do you know we did it in the girl's locker room?"

"Everyone knows you'd get herpes or something in the guys." I say totally serious. She busts out laughing.

"What!?"

"Don't worry about it." She says and gets up and walks away.

Tish's POV

I see the Devin kid squirm out from behind a clothes rack. I raise my eyebrow.

"Nice hair." I mention.

"Thank you. My mommy cuts it for me." He says with a big grin on his face as he pats it down totally unashamed.

It takes almost everything I have not to start cracking up. I hope my kid doesn't turn out like this goober wadd.

"So, you're Taylor's brother?" I ask, tryin to sound as casual as possible.

"Sadly." He sighs as he plumps himself down still a good 2 feet away from me.

"Wow, must be hell. Aren't you older than her?"

"Yea, but she's more violent." He adds

"Why do you think that is?" I feel like I'm entarrogating him.

"I don't know. Why are u so interested in her?" He asks finally.

Crap.

"I don't know. Just wonderin' what the fuel behind her fire was." I hope that did it.

"Oh." He says looking at the floor.

"Hey, let's play a game. It's called the question game. You ask me a question and I'll ask you one, and no matter what you have to answer it." I say hoping to "lighten the mood".

His face lights up and he excitedly says "Okay! Me first! Uhh... What's your favorite color?"

Favorite...color... "Purple." I say.

"Ok. My Turn. Do you have any embarrassing stories about Taylor?" I ask. Juicy hopefully.

He thinks about it for a good 3 minutes until finally he looks at me and says. "I'm not supposed to tell this one."

I scootch closer to him and say "Aww, but I thought we were friends." I feel so bad manipulating the poor boy.

"Okay." He smiles. "But don't tell anyone." I smile at his words and nod.

"Alright. Well one time we were about to fly to California on vacation and Taylor got to bring her boyfriend at the time, and sometimes Taylor gets sick if she has fish before we get on the plane and we stopped at this Asian restaurant on our way to our gate and ordered some lunch. Taylor had too much sushi, I guess and when we got on the plane I was sitting next to her and her boyfriend and right when we reached the safe-to-use-electronics-height she upchucked right into her boyfriends lap." He smiled at the memory.

I immediately doubled over in laughter. Sushi? Oh my God that's too funny. I wonder if this boyfriend still attends this wonderful highschool. It wasn't too juicy but what can you expect from a momma's boy? Nothing higher of just embarrassment.

Just as I'm about to ask the boyfriends name I hear someone stomping back here...in their bare feet?

Ohh look it's Mrs. Bitch herself. She rips the curtains to the side and her eyes narrow when she sees me and her brother.

"Get lost, Devin." She barks and he jumps up and runs off.

"Youre brother is quite an interesting kid." I mention.

"You're tellin' me. I need some clothes to wear home tomorrow whore, I went to take a shower and mine got soaked on the fucking floor." She tells me. I knew she'd need something from me eventually.

I sigh. "What are you gunna do for me?"

"I'll get them drycleaned and give em' back Monday. I'm sure that's an experience you've never had." Clever Bitch, but sadly that's true. I'm lucky if I don't wear the same pair of shorts for 3 weeks before they get washed and dried in the backyard.

"Fine." I get myself up and lead her over to my bag where I hand her a blue v-neck tshirt and a pair of jean shorts. She wrinkles her nose but takes them.

"Thanks." She states and stalks away to her stuff.

Kev and the emo chick look like they're deep into some weird conversation. I look over at them and catch her eye making Kev turn around to see what she's looking at. I quickly turn away and fold my stuff back up. God, who made up the idea of over night dentention? This is gunna be absolute hell.

Kev's POV

I look over to see what Danielle's looking at only to meet eyes with Tish. Her eye's quickly dart away and as she walks away my heart breaks all over again. I feel like crying, but I don't. I feel like screaming, but I don't. Is shouldn't have fucked that Taylor chick, but I did. It's like Tish is walking away from me all over again.

"You love her don't you?" Danielle asks me.

I whip my head back around shocked by the words that came outta her mouth.

"What?" Is all I can manage. How could she know that?

"I'm a really observant person, Kevin. All I do is watch. I know what's being thought behind that kind of stare. I'm not stupid. I'm just quiet." She states picking at loose threads on the hem of her t-shirt.

This girl isn't as weird and scary as I thought. Just misunderstood. Like the rest of us here. We all just take it different.

"You're right. I do love her, but she's moved on. So I gotta do the same." I turn around again to stare at her retreating figure, and watch her slip behind the curtains on the stage.

"Maybe you should tell her that. You might be surprised." She looks up at me.

"She has a fucking child. A fucking boyfriend. I think she's definately moved on." How the hell would she know anyways?

She looks a little taken back by my tone and her eyes dart back to her hem picking.

"Just trying to help. But, what do I know anyways?" She smirks like she just said some kind of hilarious insdie joke and I stare at her for a few seconds before getting up and stomping away.

I'm so fucking lost.

Devin's POV

I walk over to get my camera so I can do my report. I look at the clock; 8:30. Time is going by really slow tonight.

I walk over to the back corner of the auditorium so no one can see me.

What did I do? Ohh, yes. I remember.

I look at the instructions that are on the camera and mumble them to myself.

"Okay, then. Sounds easy enough."

I press the record button and fumble around until it's facing me.

"Uhm well this is me recording my project for um, detention. The thing that I did wrong was cause a chemical reaction in science class. All I did was mix the chemicals like the instructions said and-" The camera slipped from my sweaty palms and toppled to the floor.

"Aww crap." I say picking it back up.

Good. It's still recording.

"Anyways sorry. I accidentally dropped the camera. No harm done. The solution I had made just cause a chemical reaction like I said and it bubbled over the container and it burnt a hole in the counter. I got detention. I will now pay attention in class and ask the teacher if I'm unsure about what to do." I smile and turn off the camera. I hope I don't get in trouble for dropping it. I don't want mommy to be frustrated if she has to pay for it since she's already paying for the table.

Taylor's POV

I slip off to the bathroom to change into my so called "Jammies." I push open the door to the bathroom and choose the handicapped stall. Might as well be damn handicapped. I drop the towel and slip on my black sweatpants and light gray t-shirt. I run my brush through my hair and towel dry it. Ugh, I feel like a whore. I don't know how people do this shit for a living. There's no positive feeling afterwards. Just shit.

I pick up my stuff but choose to leave the towel where it lays. What the fuck else am I gunna do with it?

I walk back out and see Danielle sitting alone in the seats and everyone else is no where to be seen. I hang my wet clothes over the back of seats to let them dry and put my brush back into my bag. Someone taps my shoulder from behind and I freeze and slowly turn around.

Ugh it's just Kev. What he hasn't had enough already?

"Can I ask you about something?" He asks looking dead serious.

I narrrow my eyes and stare his face over for a few minutes before realizing he must be serious.

"Depends." I say lightly.

He leads me over to the back row, back corner. Must be important. He grabs my shoulders and sets me down in a seat, and then sits down himself.

I slouch down and prop my much used and abused slip-on vans, that are now caked with mud, on the back of the seat in front of me. He appraises the shoes but says nothing.

"What's on your mind?" I ask casually, even though I'm honestly curious.

"Tish." He looks at the floor. I laugh.

His eyes shoot up to my face probably trying to find the source behind how I found humor in that.

"You're always thinking about fucking Tish but why the hell are you asking me about Tish?"

"I'm not asking you about Tish. I need you to kinda' spy on her for me. I need to know what's going on with her."

"You have no idea what you're asking me to do bud. I ain't her bestest bud." I growl.

"Please, just play nice and get me some answers. Ask her about her boyfriend and the kid. Stuff like that." His eyes look hopeful.

I shoot him a death glare. He gets up and gets on this knees on the floor.

"Please? Pleeease?" He begs, his hands together.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Get off the damn floor Kevin." I throw at him and stand up and start to walk away.

"No wait!" I hear him shuffle after me. His hand grabs my wrist and I whip around. I step right up to him, our faces not 2 inches apart.

"How much you givin' me?" I ask.

He thinks for a second.

"20."

"20!? I'm not a cheap whore kevin, I'm a woman doin' you and big favor. I can't. Be bought. Cheap." I say in his face.

When he says nothing back I reach my hand around him and into his back pocket where I find his wallet. I open it up take the 50 out of it and hand it back to him.

I smile up at him and walk away.

When I'm about a good 20 feet away I hear him say:

"Er..thanks?..I guess."

I laugh to myself.

"Damn straight you better be thanking me fucker." I call over my shoulder.


	5. Secrets

**Chapter 5**

**Secrets**

**Tish's POV**

Why was she wet? The girl gets odder and odder as the night goes on. I swear. First she shows up covered in dirt, leaves, and drool. Then she comes out wet and smelling like Tag? What's that about? Ohh and then she has the nerve to ask me for my clothes. Stupid bitch. I hate her. No I really do. Its not one of those things where you don't like someone because they stole your lipstick or some shit. I hate her to the point of if anyone gave me a useable weapon in her presences I'd probably beat her into a coma. Now that's saying something.

So I'm looking around backstage. It's REALLY hard to see anything; all the lights are off. I search around the wall for a switch and actually find one near by, I switch it on and who's standing RIGHT next to me. The bitch.

"God!" I jump and cover my heart. "Stupid bitch. You scared the shit out of me."

"Well I'm sorry…stupid skank." Taylor smirks. God I just wanna rip her head off.

"Are you here for a reason?" I ask looking away. I'm staring at the props used for the last play. I wasn't in it. Wish I was though. I lovvvvvveeee to act but I'm not quiet good enough to get a decent role.

"Actually I am." She says. My feet are starting to hurt so I sit in one of the chair props; it's an old fashioned chair. Pink fabric with a brown printing. I rest my hand on my stomach and fall back. The chair squeaks and for a minute I was afraid it was going to break, but I doesn't. I let out a sigh and look back up at Taylor.

"Actually it's about your growing spawn inside your horrid belly." She says with another smirk.

"What about it." I say emotionless.

"What is it."

"A baby." I reply. HA she walked into that one.

"Wow Tish your intelligence just grows as the night goes on." Taylor replies icily. "That's not what I meant. Boy, girl, or alien."

"Girl." I reply. "I didn't fuck your brother so there's no way it can be alien."

"Aren't you a clever one." She comes back with. Oh I may have hit a soft spot on her. "Does it kick?"

"Yes SHE does kick." I say back, my face is wrapped in confusion. Why does she care about my baby?

"Fascinating. How many months." Taylor responds.

"Six…why are you asking me questions about my baby?" I reply now becoming feed up with the stupidity of our conversation.

"Because I'm just morbidly curious that's all. I mean I'd think your mom has enough condoms in the house to supply you for a life time, and you don't live that far from the free clinic." Taylor is standing at an angle from me, her arms crossed, and that stupid smirk still across her face.

Okay so in normal situations if I wasn't pregnant. I would either A) get off the chair and walk away or B) take a nice smack across her face. But because I am pregnant I can't do either. My feet hurt too much to move.

"Shit happens." That's all I come up with.

"What's the daddy's name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Maybe because I got some dirt on your boy Kev. Dirt you'd just love to hear." Her smirk grows.

What dirt? Stupid bitch. "Arial. The fathers name is Arial." Oh. My. God. Did I just fucking say that? Arial? From the fucking Little Mermaid. Fuck. Wait…it could still be a guys name right?

Taylor bursts into laughter. "Oh my God. You made that up." Taylor begins to laugh harder. "Arial. You fucking dunce that's a girl's name." Her laugh grows into a shriek. "Oh my god." Taylor wipes a tear from her eye. "How the hell did you come up with that." And once again she just starts laughing harder, until she's crying. It's not even funny.

"I'm glad I amuse you." I say pissed off.

"Oh trust me you do." Taylor is still laughing. Tears are streaming down her face and her cheeks are red. "Why…would…you…say….ARIAL!" she says between gasps for air. "Who's the real father?" Taylor's now gripping her stomach. What a fucking nut job. She's worse than my friend Nikki. And Nikki is a pretty whacked case.

I don't say anything. I consider getting up; she'll be too much in hysterics to notice. But I can't Just the thought alone aches my feet.

"Wait wait" Taylor removes one of her hands from her stomach to make a stopping motion. "Lemme guess. It's a teacher? Or it's Kevin! Or…" Taylor doesn't finish she just collapse into the seat next to me shaking with laughter.

I feel my stomach drops as soon as she says Kev's name. I should respond and say no stupid bitch it's not KEVIN! But I can't I'm just too mortified.

Taylor looks at me. And as soon as she see's my face; which I'm assuming is pale; her laughing slows, and her eyes get all wide with shock.

"Oh my god." Is all she says.

"Don't tell him!" I shout whisper. As if he can hear us.

"Kevin's the dad!" She says all shocked like.

"Shush!" I whisper.

Taylor begins to open her mouth to say something else but instead of her words coming out I hear Mr. Nick's. "Children I hope you all got your Jammies on! I brought cookies and milk!" I hear clapping in the background…probably Devin's…

"Taylor you can't tell anyone. Please." I beg her.

Taylor her face still in shock just says; "Okay." She gets up from her chair and starts walking away.

"Hey!" I whisper-shout. Taylor turns around. "A little help" I reach out my arms, it's a sad fact that I can't get up on my own.

Devin's POV

A hysterical hyena laugh comes from behind the blue curtains. I wonder what's amusing Taylor. It's continuing on for like ever, I look over at Kev and he seems a little annoyed by it. I on the other hand am use to it. I see that emoish girl in the back, she's drawing on something…I don't know what it is. But I'm kind of lonely since Taylor made me stop talking to that Tisha girl. SO my options are talk to Kev…the scary jock. Or the scary emo girl.

I retreat back to the end of the auditorium. The girl is sitting under the dimmest lights available. They are right next to the pitch black area where she obviously was before. I sit next to her and swing my legs back and forth. "Watcha drawin?" I say happily.

"Death."

"Oh well that doesn't sound very pleasant." I reply. It actually turns my smile upside down.

"It's not. But neither is sex at this moment." She replies. She's not even looking at me!

Taylor's laughing has stopped and the only thing I can hear is Kev chugging his beer. I grimace a little the S word. "Why would you bring that up?"

This causes her to look at me. She grins. "Wait you don't know?"

"Know what?" I ask. And before she can answer I hear the auditorium doors open causing the three of us to turn. It's Mr. Nick!

"Children I hope you all got your Jammies on! I brought cookies and milk!" Mr. Nick says as he walks in. He's wearing baby blue satin pajamas with a cursive H printed on the pocket on the right side of his chest. He's caring a silver tray with a bag of chocolate chip cookies, five cartoons of milk, and five bendy straws on it. I start clapping. I love cookies and milk!

Mr. Nick looks at me and smiles. But then frowns. "Dev…" Turns his head to the opposite side "Kev…You two don't have your jammies on. You can't have your milk and cookies without them! Now hurry go get changed."

I look at Kevin's face, he looks a little annoyed and scared. I see him chug the last of his beer and shake it once it's empty. He brings it down and looks inside, like anything is left. He crunches the can and starts going through his Nike back pack. I skip ahead a few rows, gazing along the isle looking for my bag. I spot it and skip down to it. It's actually a tote bag I made in home ec. last year. It's a picture of my and my mom blown up to extremes! I only use it for sleep over's at Brandon's house or Grandma's. At school I just use a plain backpack. I use to take it to school but I kept getting thrown in lockers, sometimes by Kevin. Or the football captain, or the girls volleyball squad. Or…the cheerleaders…

I grab my cotton pajamas and stuff I need for my contacts from the tote and follow Kevin behind the stage to the bathrooms. As we're walking up the steps we see Tish and Taylor exit from the other sides of the curtains. Kevin and I give a confused face. Tish and Taylor have NEVER liked each other.

I continue to follow him into the bathroom. As he's stepping in the stall I notice his pants are damp. "Why are you're pants wet?"

"Because." He answers simply.

"Oh…okay I guess." I forget asking him and try to think to myself why they'd be wet. I get changed and exit out of the stall. I see Kev by the sink and I go to join him. I don't start the conversation…he does.

"I see you still have that tote bag of yours." He says without looking up from the sink.

"Ya. I do." I reply. I can't be fazed by him. That's when he starts targeting. He washes his hands in silence as I take my contacts out and put them in the solution. I try to make small talk. "That girl with the black hair is kind of weird."

"Why do you say that?" He asks.

"I don't know. Well maybe you can help me figure it out." I put my glasses on, give a little wink to myself in the mirror and turn to him.

He looks at me and chuckles a little at my wink. "Maybe I can." He says. Kev actually seems pretty decent when he's not being a bully.

"Okay so like she was talking to me. And all a sudden she starts talking about sex." I stumble on the last word a bit. "Then she asks me 'you don't know?'" And as soon as I say that, Kev's face drops from his smile to a serious face. "I don't know. She's probably just a crazy bitch trying to get a riot out of you."

His facial expression leads me to believe he knows more. "Are you sure you don't know Kevin, your face got kind of funny when I mentioned it."

"I said I don't know anything!" Kevin screams at me.

Oh he does know something. "Why are you getting so ang-"I can't finish because Kevin has got a grip on my throat and has me shoved against the wall.

"I said I didn't know! Don't push me!" He's right up in my face. So close I can smell his…body…spray. Tag? Where did I smell that before? OH MY GOSH!

My face drops to utter shock, "You and Taylor had…had…had…sex!?" By the end of the sentence my voice gets to high voice, and I'm too shocked to squirm at the S word.

Kev face loses it and he steps back. He doesn't say anything; he just looks sympathetic and confused on what to say.

At first I'm in shock but then another emotion rages through me…anger. "You HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER!" I shout.

"Dev…man…I'm…" Kev tries to say, but I don't care what he has to say! That's my sister! I'll be damned; sorry God; if he thinks he can treat her like a rag doll!

"MY SISTER!" And without thinking I bend my head down and start running straight towards his gut. I can't see anything over my hair but I feel a big crash into abs and then I hear a large hit as we slam against the side of the stall. I fall over with a major headache and feel my glasses fall to the ground. The next thing I know is familiar jock hands picking me up and slamming my back against the sink. Holy Cow that hurt. I scream out in pain, but like usual that just intrigues him more. He actually lifts me up by the top of my shirt, I'm like off the ground floating, and I hear him throw me against the stall. But unlike when I knocked him against it, I don't feel myself stop moving. In fact I feel the whole stall collapse backwards making a huge crashing sound.

Kev's POV

Oh shit. That wasn't suppose to happen. I just knocked Devin and the stall down. Damn I'm getting strong. The stall hits the toilet causing an angle, and making Devin slide to the ground. I reach my hand down to help him up but instead of taking it, he looks at it, gives a pout face, and then I feel a kick at ankles and I fall backwards. The fall hurts since its on tile. I trying to recuperate when all a sudden I see this kid with a scary bowl cut come flying out of nowhere landing on top of me and starting to rapidly punch me. I block my face and wait till I get a chance to sock him. And I do, for a second he stops to catch his breath and I take the opportunity to nail him right in the nose causing him to fall to the side.

I quickly get up to hit him again while he's down. I get up and start kicking the shit out of his sides, making sure he feels the pain. And OHhhh does he feel it. I hear him grunting trying to hold back his screams. I stop kicking him a take a breath. What are we fighting about again? I don't have time to remember because the next thing I know is I'm falling backwards again and Devin's got his hands around my left ankle.

I hit the tile again slamming my head. "Ouch" I yell. Tilting my head up I start rubbing it when all a sudden there's a sharp pain at my ankle. I look down and Devin's biting me! That puss rag is actually gnawing on my leg! I quickly sit up and push his head away. But that's not a good idea because as soon as I do that I feel the skin rip off from my ankle. And I see blood. I look at Devin he's spitting blood out onto the ground.

This really piss me off, and I launch myself a him. We combine and I roll him over so he's on the ground and I'm on top for an easy hit shot. "You know Devin this is the same way I fucked your sister." And with that I lay a nice sock right into his jaw. Okay so maybe that isn't true but I knew it'd piss him off.

But what I didn't know was that he'd some how find the strength to throw me off him backwards. This causes me to hit the tile, again. I don't have time to feel the pain at the back of my head because all I see is a fist coming straight towards my eye.

"FUCK!" I scream and cover my eye. Devin doesn't stop though. He starts bitch slapping me! Like he actually has a straight pimp hand and slapping me like a bitch!

Removing my hand from my eye I start to blindly feel for his face, I find it and push at it hard. I feel his weight of his body lift from mines. And I sit up. He sits up too. And we are just kind of staring at each other. Not sure what to do.

And after what seems like forever Devin stands up, brushes off his plaid bottoms and offers me his hand. And I accept it. I do the same as him once I stand up. Brush off my sweatpants.

I look up at Devin. "Hey promise not to tell anyone." I say squinting my eyes.

After a few breaths in, Devin answers; "Yeah I promise. Promise not to knock her up?"

"It ain't like that man. It was a one time thing. There wasn't much between us." I say. But soon regret it.

"She's not someone who can come and go to please you, she's not like Tish." Devin says. I start getting angry again and want to hit him, but I hold back.

"Don't talk like that about Tish. You don't know who she is." I defend Tish. He doesn't know her.

"Sorry."

"Yah me too."

Another few seconds of silence. We don't look at each other we just stare at the ground. Then Devin is the first to talk "I want my cookies. So I'm headin' out."

"Yah man I'll go with you."

We're half way to the curtains when we see Mr. Nick and Mr. Jordan emerge from behind them. Mr. Jordan is our janitor.

Mr. Nick slows his running pace and puts his hand on his heart. "Oh my goodness, we thought you were in serious trouble! I heard noises, and I had to find Mr. Jordan here," He says this and lays a hand on Mr. Jordan's shoulder, "what happened to you guys?"

"There was…" I start to ramble my brain for ideas but can't seem to find anything. Devin saves my ass though.

"A raccoon. Got in the school some how and made its when into the garbage can in the bathroom. Me and Kev here," Devin puts his arm around my shoulder, "Fought at it till it ran out. But as you can see we got some major damage done to us."

"We'll thank heavens you are all right, I just don't know how I'd live with myself if either of you got into a serious medical condition. Mr. Jordan," The way Mr. Nick says his name you can tell he's got the biggest crush on him, it's a little weird, "Do you have any rags with your caddy?"

"Ya, I do." Mr. Jordan has a deep man voice, with a little bit of a southern accent. I'm not sure if he's gay or straight. Or both. Or neither. I'm just not sure.

"Well common let's get you boys cleaned up." Mr. Nick wraps his arms around me and Devin and I start getting a tad uncomfortable as he leads us out.

Danielle's POV

So this is the story. The slut and the bitch exit out of the left side of the curtain and the boys enter the right side of the curtain. Tish, being as fat as she is, hubbles to the front row and parks her ass on a seat. But Taylor keeps walking to the back to come sit by me. And once she does she says the most interestingly nonsexual thing I've heard all day.

"Kevin is the father of Tish's baby!" Her bitch façade is off her face and she looks really surprised by the news.

"Hmm." I say. "Yah that makes most sense."

"How did you know and I didn't!" She whispers.

"I didn't know, but if you'd asked my pick of the litter I would have chosen him. They've been separated for about six months, dating close to a year, and since then she hasn't been out with any one obvious. He's the number one person. But because he's a male he's to dumb to realize his genes are growing in her vag as we speak." I'm actually a little impressed that I know more than Taylor. HA in your face. But then again I'm good like that. Since I don't talk I just watch people all the time and absorb there bizarre actions. I hate people. They are so obvious; there are few original people out in the world today. And I know none of them!

"Wow" is all Taylor says. After that though all a sudden we hear this loud crashing sound coming from behind the stage. Mr. Nick who's sitting next to Tish talking becomes all concerned telling us he'd be right back. And goes running off to get God only knows who.

The new drama interests my taste but since I have to wait till Mr. Nick gets back to get into it seriously I continue trying to talk to Taylor. "It's rather obvious that Kev still loves her. Almost disgusting really." I say more to myself.

"Yah, I got that from him. Right after we did it in the locker room. He said something and it just kind of clicked. Made me seriously regret fucking him."

"I thought 'you rocked his world'" I repeat from what she said earlier.

Taylor laughs, and I hear someone screaming form the back. "I did, but…" Taylor stops short. Wondering whether she should tell me.

"What. Are you afraid I'm gonna tell someone? Who the fuck am I going to tell, the only people I talk to are my razor and stuffed animals."

"That's a tad bit fucking creepy dude. And a little pathetic." Looks like her bitch face is back on.

"Yah I gathered that. Now tell me." I actually wanna tell her she's pathetic for fucking Kev in the girl's locker room, Thank God I don't have gym this semester, but I decide fighting won't get an answer out of her. We hear a fuck called from the back of the curtains.

"Okay well…I think I had my first orgasm."

Ew. I didn't want to know that! I shouldn't have asked.

"It was like really different from the other times; I still felt a little pressure when his dick went in but after that holy fuck my eyes were rolling in the back of my head!" She was laughing a little as she says this, her arms folded across her chest.

It was different, earlier, when she was telling me about her past sexual experience I didn't know the guys and I didn't get a graphic image, but now! Holy fuck this is way to much information, my mind is playing like a porno.

"Did you ever have one?" She turns to me, and she says it in a…sweet way. Weirddddddd.

"Yeah a few times." I'd honestly would be lying if I said I didn't want to talk to her about this because I had a sting of jealously. I did. It's a little unfair. She walks in here, turns on some jock, and has her first orgy! I on the other hand get nothing but a couple of words from the jock and from the mamma's boy. I mean common! I'm not that weird!

I fucking hate people.

I'm glad we can't continue you our conversation because all a sudden Mr. Nick walks in with, I laugh, Mr. Jordan. Wow what a shocker! Not! Mr. Nick has totally been banging that shit up the ass. I know it!

They start like jogging very queerly up to the stage and I can't help but laugh. And as I watch them run I catch a glimpse of Tish eyeing the cookies Mr. Nick brought in. I laugh harder. Fat slut.

I'm sitting here just enjoying a peaceful moment when I smell something. And damn does it smell like heaven in a baggy. I turn my head around and start sniffing; Taylor looks at me and gets her bitch face back on. "What are you doing?" She asks.

I look at her "…nothing." I continue to sniff. Obviously Taylor's to weirded out and she jumps a few rows ahead to look into some stupid tote bag…

Whatever. I continue to sniff it out. I start climbing along the seats as the smell gets stronger, and that's when I see it. Bing-fucking-o. There they are. The savior of my night, dangling beautifully on Mr. Jordan's cubby.

I crawl closer to them, and my heart starts pounding, only a few inches away from them! I reach ouch but hear Mr. Nicks voice and quickly bounce back to my spot.

Mr. Nick starts going on about how there's some raccoon in the school and if we see it to not mess with it but to alert him and blah blah blah blah. I'm not even looking at Mr. Nick. My eyes are all on that baggy. God damn I want those.

"We'll children, since we are past that, I'm leaving your cookies and milk here. I trust you're old enough to share. Now remember the raccoon is dangerous and lurking, please be careful. He may come back for your cookies." I hear Devin gasps. "It's…" Mr. Nick looks at his clock, "9:11. I'm not your mommy so I can't tell you when to go to bed. But all you must have your project done by tomorrow before 7 and you must be woken up! So I suggest you go to bed no later than midnight. Mr. Jordan and I will be here all night. SO don't worry. Okay well enjoy!" Mr. Nick, Mr. Jordan, Kevin and Devin all retreat off the stage, they were heading straight for Mr. Jordan's caddy. So I had to redirect my eyes to Taylor. Who was going through the tote bag.

Looking back to Kev and Dev I see that they were covered in blood and…bruises? They were cleaning themselves up and Mr. Nick kept saying they were so brave.

After what seemed like forever they finally leave and Devin tells me to come get some cookies.

I follow them up to the stage, where Tish was already opening the bag and Taylor was whining at her to share. I would have questioned Kev and Dev's bizarre cuts but I was just too caught up on that baggy. I MUST have it! I am determined or I'm seriously going to commit suicide. Damn.

Taylor POV

"A raccoon?" I ask. What a lame ass story.

"Yes, don't you believe me?" Devin says in his girly voice, chocolate covering his mouth.

"No" Tish replies for me.

"Devin and me got into a fight." Kevin says.

I start to laugh. "Yeah right. Devin did that to you?" I point to his eye; it's a light blue shade.

"Yeah I didn't know he had it in him." Kev says hitting Devin's shoulder with his fist.

"Ow," Devin whines as he licks his fingers clean.

I'm pissed. So far it just seems Kevin wants to have his fucking way with my family. Well I got some fucking news for him, HE CANT! "Well why the fuck were you fighting?!" I shouted I was sitting on the stage with Kev and Dev. Tish and Danielle were sitting on the chairs. Tish to wrapped up in the damn food to care and Danielle concentrating on something stupid.

"It's a mans business." Kev replies.

"Yeah! Mans!" Devin cheers back.

"Shut up" I say and poke him in the ribs. He yelps, and Kevin laughs. "You shut up too!" I throw a cookie and Kevin's head. He picks it up and launches it back at me. I hear Danielle's voice come out of nowhere.

"STOP! Don't waste them!" She's like dead serious. Freak-of-nature.

"Why the hell not? There our cookies I'll do what I fucking please with them!" I'm not in a good mood, I hate secrets!

"We'll we need at least five, maybe more if you want to do it."

"Do what?" Kevin asks.

Tish looks up at Danielle, acknowledging her for the first time tonight. And Tish being as dumb as she is says "When did you get here?"

I burst into laugher again. Oh boy what a fucking nut! She saw her like 20 times before and it didn't even click!

"Stupid. Taylor Shut up! You're gonna wanna hear what I gots to say." Danielle says.

"And what's that?" Kevin asks again. He completely unfazed by my laughing.

"We'll I'll only tell you if you promise to help me."

"Help you what?!" You can hear the annoyance in Kev's voice. I'm still laughing and it really hurts.

"Help me swipe the mushrooms from Mr. Jordan's caddy."


	6. The Hunt for the Magic Mushrooms

**Chapter 6**

**The Hunt for the Magic Mushrooms**

**Tish's POV**

My God damn feet hurt and I want more cookies. My thoughts are interrupted by that freak Danielle's words.

"Help me swipe the mushrooms from 's caddy." She says and all 4 pairs of eyes in the room turn to stare at her.

"Are you fucking serious? How do you know he even has mushrooms?" Kev asks after a long moment of silence. He's always been a fucking druggie.

"I saw them. Duh, you fucking r-tard. What would I make something like that up?" She says. Wow I didn't think she had that in her.

"No need to get pissed off little mushroom girl." Kev says and puts his hands up, palms facing her.

"How do you plan on getting these mushrooms when they're out there and we're in here?" Taylor barks. Oh my God what a bitch.

"The same way you and mr.-" she stops and her eyes widen.

I look over at Taylor and her eyes are the size of dinner plates on pancake night.

"What?" I ask confused by the way everyone's acting.

Taylor shakes her head. "Nothing. She's just being stupid."

I would press on but I'm not in the mood. I don't feel good.

"Anyways, We're going to sneak out, find Mr. Jordan's cart thing, and nab the mushrooms alright?" the Danielle girl pipes up again. Damn she really wants those fucking mushrooms.

"Who's with me?" She asks.

Taylor and Kev raise their hands with the weird girl.

Everyone looks at me.

"Hey I'm fucking pregnant I'm not about to go run around the fucking school for some damn mushrooms that I can't smoke anyways." I say defensively.

"Devin?" The Danielle girl asks. Devin looks up from his chocolatey fingers and says:

"My mommy doesn't let me do drugs."

Taylor rolls her eyes.

"Aww c'mon Devin! I won't fucking tell mom!" Taylors yells at him.

"No they're not good for me!" He wines.

"Ugh, I don't care as long as you don't tell on me."

"You can do whatever you want." He says in a girly voice.

"Okay. Let's get this party started." Emo chick claps her hans. Smiling for the first time I think in her entire life.

Danielle's POV

I cannot wait to get those mushrooms. The teams just gunna be Me, Kev, and Taylor. Tish can't smoke them because of her stomach deformity. I'm sure this is the only time in her life she's being responsible.

Devin won't come cuz' he's too wrapped up in what mamma wants and his damn chocolate cookie fingers.

I decide we should wait until about 8:30 before we set out just so Mr. Nick won't suspect anything.

I haven't smoked a good mushroom since... December. Yea, December. With Sam. Mother of fuck Mr. Jordan better have some good mushrooms.

I don't even know where Sam got the mushrooms but I know they were good. I still remember what his friends told me when I asked: "Don't ask sweetheart just enjoy."

I laugh at the memory. Those were the good times.

Taylor's POV

Ugh. We aren't going to leave until 8:30. I'm not really excited to smoke the mushrooms I'm just ready to do something. Plus smokings new to me.

I guess I should do my report thing.

I find the camera and pop a tape in and go behind the curtains to film this mother fucker.

I turn it on and punch "Record."

"Uh, yea well this is my project for detention. I'd just first off like to say I'm glad you all found a new, even more homo way to torture us all in detention" I say with a big smile plastered on my face.

"It's wonderful. But anyways I'm here, in detention because I wore a t-shirt that was not appropriate for school"- I rolled my eyes. "Well all know you thought the shirt was funny too. We're all familiar with the term, "Silly rabbit, tricks are for kids." I like Trix cereal and I thought the shirt was funny. I guess this wonderful highly ranked school doesn't like humor. Oh well. I won't wear the shirt again. That should make you happy." I gave them one last smile and shut off the camera.

Stupid Rules.

I got up and decided to find something else to do. It's 8:20 and I'm rearin' to go! Only 10 more minutes until entertainment. I push past the curtains and see Tish has gone somewhere else Danielle is in the same spot, Devin is over in the corner reading and Kev is laying on the edge of the stage on his back throwing a ball up in the air. I roll my eyes. I don't see how a jocks whole life can just be centered around sports. I put my camera back.

I'm gunna go find Tish and beat some more information outta her.

I push past the curtains again and find her in the same chair.

"Hah. Predictable." I mutter.

"So, how do you plan on having this whole family thing if Kev doesn't even know he's the father?" I ask.

She looks down at the floor

"I don't know." She answers in almost a whisper.

"Are you gunna tell him?" I press on. I'm not gunna let her ruin life for some kid just because she's afraid.

"I'm not planning on it." She sighs. I walk over and sit next to her. I'm gunna have to make her feel bad.

"Kev payed me to come talk to you and get some info outta you about your little...deformity and so-called boyfriend." I tell her the truth.

She looks up at me confused.

"So he's gotta care at least a little." I add on. Silence.

"Ugh, you are so stupid! I've seen the way that guy looks at you and talks about you Tish, but you're too fucking blind to see he still cares." I explain.

"...Or maybe he's a good liar." She says to the floor.

"Maybe you're lying to yourself." She finally looks up at me.

"Ugh. Leave me alone. I'm pregnant." She complains.

"Hey, I gotta tell him something eventually." I say as I get up to leave.

"Wait. Please just don't tell him yet. I don't want him to find out like that." She catches me before I go back out into the auditorium.

It's 8:30. Time for action. I look at the Danielle girl and she nods. A big grin forms on my face.

Kev's POV

Taylor walks over to me and nudges me in the ribs with her shoe.

"Ouch." I say.

"Psh, get up. Let's go." She says as she and the Danielle girl walk over to the door on the stage.

Danielle opens it and Taylor jumps through first and she follows.

I get up and open the door for myself. I jump down and land on someone's head.

"Ouch! What the fuck!" Danielle howls.

"Oops. I figured you would've moved!" I say back trying to de-tatch myself.

Taylor stands somewhere in the darkness cracking up. I hear her but I don't know where she is.

We both get up, and I see a sliver of light from the crack in the door. I hear Danielle's feet shuffle across the ground towards it.

"Get the fuck over here." Taylor whispers. Is she talking to me?

I walk towards the light and stop when I run into someone.

"My God, maybe just me and Danielle should go." Taylor says.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault I can't see." I explain. She sighs. I see the outline of her face lit by the crack in the door as she looks out.

"Is it clear?" Danielle asks.

"Yea. Are you guys ready to rock?" I see her smile in the faint light.

"Definately."

"I'm ready." I say.

The Danielle girl reaches out and pushes the door open really slowly and then takes off running Taylor following. I trail behind them keeping up easily.

We go down the main hallway until Danielle takes a sudden right at the cafeteria and when I turn the corner they're both nowhere to be seen. I look around stupidly until I feel 2 pairs of hands jerk me in the direction on the bathrooms. The girl's bathroom of course.

"We never said where exactly we were going?" Danielle says.

Taylor laughs. "Yea, but he could be anywhere in the school. Let's just check the janitors office first maybe?" She says.

"Sounds good to me." I jump in and they both look up at me like they just remembered I was here.

We take off again down the main hallway until we get close to the janitor's office. We all get down on the side the windows are on and Taylor darts across the hallway to where the door is. She puts her fingers in the fake James Bond gun thing and aims at imaginary things and pretends to shoot while Danielle starts singing the theme song. We all start cracking up as Taylor does a horrible James Bond roll across the hallway and runs into some lockers.

"Ouch" She mouths as she gets back onto her hands and knees. Danielle peeks into the window and she turns back to us and whispers:

"Not there." Ugh. We continue down the hallway until we hit the next set of bathrooms. We all hear Mr. Jordan's low voice coming from the girls'. I peek around the corner and I see the caddy poking out of a stall. He's bouncing around with a mop singing Bob Marley in the stall next to it. It takes all I have to hold back my laughter. That is too perfect.

I nod my head at the girls and Danielle gets all excited. She sniffs the air and whispers: "I can smell them."

"Who's goin' in?" I ask.

Taylor and Danielle look at each other and Danielle nods her head.

"I'm going in." Danielle says. She shuffles in on her hands and knees under the sinks. She slowly crawls over to the stall next to Mr. Jordan's caddy eyeing him carefully making sure he's not going to turn around until Mr. Jordan abruptly stops what he's doing and pulls out of the stall. Danielle jumps back into her stall and onto the toilet seat. The doors in the bathroom luckily close by themselves so he couldn't see her. Mr. Jordan starts walking towards where me and Taylor are at the entrance of the bathroom. I panic and look behind me and Taylor is gone. Shit! I'm dead meat I'm going to get caught- Hands reach out from the Boy's bathroom and grab hold of my shirt and drag me into the bathroom. I breathe a sigh of relief as Mr. Jordan, unaware of us, walks past us and down the hallway singing his songs as he goes.

"Why the fuck did you just dissapear!?" I yell at Taylor.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about it! but I saved you didn't I!?" She yells back.

"Yea, I guess." I say as we both stand up. We go to walk into the girl's just as Danielle walks out, bag of mushrooms in hand, biggest smile on her face.

Taylor laughs. "Right on!" and slaps her a high five.

"Alright let's get back." I say.

"Yea, yea." Taylor mocks.

**Tish's POV**

Ugh, they've been gone forever! What if they got caught? They'd be so fucked if they got caught.

That Devin kid has been sitting in the corner reading the whole time. It's 8:45. They've been gone for 15 minutes.

What if something happened!? Why the hell am I so worried?!

Ok I guess I'm just going to go find my camera and do my project. Yea, that'll make me forget all about them.

I go sit on the stage with the camera and explain why I'm here what I did and what I'm going to to do prevent it in the future. Blah, blah, blah.

I turn off the camera and put it away. I'm going to go absolutely crazy if they don't come back soon.

I sit on the stage and wait.

Danielle's POV

We go back into the auditorium the same way we got out; through the trap door on the stage.

Kev hoists himself up first and easily gets through and then it's my turn. I put my hands on the side and try to lift myself out but Kev just grabs my wrists and pulls me out like I'm a fucking doll and sets me on my feet. Taylor just laughs and reaches her arms up and he does the same for her.

Tish looks like a nervous mother. I laugh to myself. She's sitting not 2 feet from the door waiting for us. It's kinda creepy. I look down at the mushrooms clutched in my hands. This is going to be an interesting night for everyone.


	7. The Enormous Mountain of Props

**Chapter 7**

**The Enormous Mountain of Props**

**Kev's POV**

I give one of those nods to Tish as I pass her. It's a shame she's not going to do some with us. Me and her had some of the funniest times high. Don't get me wrong man I'm not a big smoker, I drink more than anything. But every now and then when my parents were out we'd light up in my room and start fooling around. It was pretty sweet.

Tish doesn't give me a nod back. Her face is like concentrated on something. It's also full of worry. Stupid.

I look over at Danielle; she's rummaging through her bag. I ask her "What you looking for?"

"Some shit to smoke them. But my mom cleaned me out. I don't have any stuff to wrap it." Danielle kept searching through her bag, maybe hoping that it'll appear by magic!

"Fuck so we went through all that trouble just so we could do nothing!" Taylor started bitching.

"Bitch shut up, we barely went through any trouble. And no we can still do something. We'll just have to chew them." Danielle gave up looking through her bag and opened the mushrooms.

"You can chew them?" I ask.

"Uh yeah. Duh." Danielle says. She gives me and Taylor one. Then she turns to Devin and Tish. "Sure you don't want one?" She waves the bag towards Devin.

"Drugs are bad." Devin delivered that line perfectly. He obviously had been schooled hard on No Drugs.

"Not these. They are a lot better for you than heroin and shit. They're organic." Danielle says the last word with a smile.

Taylor starts laughing. "Oh well don't lie to the boy."

"I'm not! It's just a natural fact that doing stuff that grows out of the ground is a lot healthier than stuff that's cooked up in a lab."

"Only stoners feed that bullshit." I Say.

"First off fuckrag I'm not a stoner. Second, it's true, I'd rather my kid do mushrooms that Crystal Meth or something like that."

"Hmm wouldn't you be a lovely parent, maybe I'll have you baby-sit sometime." Tish smirks at Danielle.

"Maybe, but by the time that happens your kid will probably be so fucked up a nice mushroom or two would be good for them." Danielle comes back with.

Tish doesn't say anything, just folds her hand across her stomach.

Danielle turns back to Devin. "Sure you don't want some."

Devin looks scared but morbidly curious. "Uhm." He says. "What if I just had one?"

"One is perfectly fine." Danielle smiles and gives him one. She hands me and Taylor another one. "I don't know the dosage very well so I don't know how high we'll get. "You," She nods towards me. "May get pretty fucked up because you've obviously been drinking."

"What about me?" Taylor asks.

"You I'm not sure. First time?"

"Yes." Taylor says.

"Well I don't know. I've only done these a few times and I read a page on the internet about how to do them, to make sure I wasn't really fucking my body up bad. But there's some dosage number and all these rules to get to a certain point of being fucked up. I don't member. So we'll just see."

"Oh well that's comforting." Tish mocks.

"We'll you don't have to worry since you and your baby will be staying sober tonight." Danielle snaps at Tish. Tish just turns her head pissed.

"Okay so it takes like thirty minutes for this shit to kick in. And we need to chew them slowly and no noise."

"Or…" Taylor trails off.

"Or I don't know, but I'd figure we'd better just do it so that we don't fuck this up more that it already is." Danielle enforces. "Okay ready?"

All three of us nod. And we start chewing.

40 minutes later…

Okay this isn't cool. I like smoking pot. It's nice. You know you get a light feeling, a laid back feeling, and the worst you could do is convince yourself to do something stupid. Or at least that's how it is with me. But this mushroom shit isn't like that. Its like the auditorium has turned into a freaking color show. Everything is morphing and turning into really bizarre shapes.

Like five minutes ago. I was looking at Tish and all a sudden her dark skin started morphing with her pink tank top and all her facial features went away and she was just this huge blob of pink and caramel. I kept staring at that for awhile unable to take my eyes off it. And then the Tish blob started moving. Along the seats and as she moved some of the ugly ass blue pattern started to like stick to her. Then as the blob made its way to the end of the isle it's started slithering like a snake on the floor, up the stairs, onto the stage and then up along the curtains. And it's just like a flat blob stuck to the curtains.

Staring at it freaked me out, but I couldn't look away. The only thing that could distract me was the moving of a honey blonde color bowl cut. And that's what happened. Devin did something and I whipped my head towards him making me seriously dizzy, and causing me to fall on the ground. After that happened everything went back to normal. I got up and saw Tish slouching in the chair just as normal as ever. No longer a giant blob of scariness. I picked myself up and resituated myself onto my seat. I began lifting up the cup holders and laid down.

And that's what I'm doing now. Just lying down. I figure if I close my eyes for awhile the drugs will ware off. God this is the last time I'm ever doing mushrooms. I fucking hate them.

**Danielle's POV**

God I love mushrooms! Me and Taylor are having way too much fun! Seriously it should be a crime. We are laughing and making fun of the stupidest stuff. Like Tish! Like when she moves her stomach goes one way and her ass goes the other. Oh, my, lord! We laughed a good 2 minutes over that one. Or OR! Or when she starts bitching about things the spot in between her eyebrows turns red as a cherry. Ha. God I didn't know you could laugh so much at one person. It's great! You'd be amazed on how much me and Taylor Tearh here are getting along!

For her being such a fucking bitch she happens to be a very fun person…high that is.

"Taylor Tearh!" I scream. Were on the left side of the auditorium, stage left, at the end of one of the middle rows. Everyone else is on the right side. Taking there business on how they feel.

"What Danielle Aineel!?" She screams back.

I start giggling. Taylor joins. I haven't even said anything yet and it's already funny. Who ever said don't do drugs is a fucking dickwad who needs to remove the stick from his ass. This is too good to miss, and life is too fucked for you to NOT do drugs. I think that'll be my signature saying Life is too fucked for you to NOT do drugs.

I stop giggling and start laughing uncontrollably. I don't even continue you telling Taylor what I was going to tell her. But she doesn't seem to care because she's now laughing uncontrollably too. And eventually were both just shaking with laugher clutching our stomachs and gasping for air.

We're laughing at nothing, and I think that's what makes it so funny. Because there's nothing to laugh at. I don't know. Did that make any sense?

I close my eyes and continue to laugh. But as the laughing continues I think of someone else who made me laugh. Sam.

I think I should get over. I mean I think about him enough. Luckily I don't talk to people because I bet 90% of my talk would be about him. People tend to get annoyed when you obsessively talk over you exes.

Dude I fucking miss him. He made me happy. I'm never happy! It's just me and my overworked dad at home. Majority of my time I'm doing nothing but staring at the TV screen. It really sucks big time.

I don't hate my dad or anything. But its like were strangers who look alike. We pass each other and usually say nothing; I make my own dinner, and usually do everything on my own. Occasionally he'll sit by me and watch TV with me. Even then we don't talk much. His basic role in our relationship is paying the bills.

Sam's role in our relationship was over controlling boyfriend. Oh I'm not dumb I knew he was an asshole. But he was my asshole, bitches. And he did care. He was just bossy and he judged me a lot. But under all that he had this soft side that only I got to see. The one where he made me fall in love with him a hundred times over. That's my Sam.

I've stopped laughing, and I can breathe functionally now. I open my eyes to look at Taylor. She's still laughing. Like a hyena and that gets me giggling again. It's funny to watch her. She has such a hard ass bitch face on all the time that when it comes off it's so rare.

I giggle slightly but break out into a full blown out laugh when Taylor is shaking so hard that she falls off the chair and on to the concrete ground. This makes me forget about Sam, it makes me laugh and enjoy the feeling of being able to smile uncontroably. Something I don't think I've ever gotten to do.

Devin POV

Why would Taylor do such a gross thing like f—u—ck Kevin. I thought she had such class you know. Like that she'd have some respect for herself. You know. I'm not saying OH MY GOSH! TAYLORS NOT A VIRGIN?! No. I'm just sayin' you think that she'd have some kind of boundary. Like I have to date you for a few months before I let you in there. It just catches me off guard that's all.

I'm lying down on the seats. Pretty much what Kevin is doing but I'm wide awake, he looks asleep. I've got one arm behind my head and the other rested gently on my stomach. I'm just thinking. You know. I've blocked everything out and just you know resting. I can still hear Taylor laugh though. It's hard to ignore. I raise my head up to look at her. She and Danielle are as far as they can be from everyone laughing about God only knows what.

I position myself up and look around. The room is still dim. I wonder what time it is. Maybe Tish will know. Yeah. Tish. I'm feeling a little urge to talk to her.

I get up off my ass and walk casually over to her. She's slumped in her blue chair her hand resting on her pregnant stomach. I feel bad for her; I wonder who the father is. I sit next to her. She looks at me for only a second and starts laughing quietly.

I smile "What?"

"You're stoned." She says.

Laughing a little I reply, "What am I funny?"

"You're so mellow. Not that you say much of anything but you're just so like lay back. It's rather cute."

This makes me blush. "Cute?"

She laughs a little harder, "God yes. If you can only hear yourself now. Your voice is so smooth and calm it's so funny."

I don't reply I just continue to smile at her as she continues to laugh. She slowly stops laughing and looks towards me, "So mellow-man what you over here for?" She asks me.

"Just hear to talk I guess. Taylor and Danielle are hanging out and Kev is passed out. And you looked lonely." I say this slowly, taking every word with carefulness. And once again she starts laughing softly.

"Sounds like Kev. I think that emoish girl was right. He's not having a very good trip, considering all the drinking he's been doing. But that's Kev."

"You seem to really care about him."

And yet again, more laughter from her mouth. "My lord if only you could hear yourself. It's so funny, if you don't stop I'm gonna end up sounding like your hyena sister. "

I reply with a light gentle laugh and wait for her laughter to stop.

"Jesus kid. You're observant. Yeah I care about him. He was my boyfriend for a long time." Her laughter dies down and her voice becomes colder.

"Oh." I say shortly. Don't want to offend her in such a delicate state. "I was just curious that's all."

"We'll maybe you shouldn't be. Sticking your nose in the wrong area could lead you hearing things you don't want too."

"Yeah I know…" Hopefully she won't though.

Taylor's POV

Does it fail to impress anyone that I feel on the floor…AGAIN!!! It's becoming a clique now. Really.

"Gah!" I say as I get up from the floor and re sit myself in my seat. Danielle is laughing like an idiot, I would laugh with her but my stomach hurts to much and that fall made my elbow bleed. "Fuck, look" I rotate my elbow so Danielle can see, she's still laughing but not as much.

"Dude its just blood."

"Easy for you to say…" I mutter mostly to myself.

"Hey don't fucking judge me." She comes back with.

"It's kind of hard not too…" I say mostly to myself again.

"What the fuck?" Her face is scrunched in confused anger.

"Pul – leaz. If you are not the most easily labeled person on this planet I like to see who is." While saying this I'm attempting to lick my elbow but I know it's impossible. I eventually stop and wipe my elbow against the cup holders; the rough texture makes the cut sting but nothing I can't handle. I look over to Danielle she's crossed legged in her seat with both her arms resting on the back of her chair. "Oh come-on," I say, "You have to know what people think when they look at you."

She doesn't look towards me when she talks and her voice is cold and angry. "Yeah I know. But dude still doesn't mean you fucking have too. I fucking hate people for that reason. Judging."

I don't reply right away. I find her statement a little odd. She hates people and dresses they way she does because she hates judgment?

Apparently I'm looking at her funny because she turns to me with her face confused and asks me; "What?"

"That's just retarded." I finally say and there's a bit of annoyance in my voice when I do.

"Whatever, not like I expect YOU to understand." She defiantly sticks out YOU when she says this. Like I'm so cold hearted bitch that doesn't understand anything.

I don't say anything. I just look around the room and slump in my chair. God my trip is totally ruined now. Not that I care what Danielle the freaking emo thinks but the fact that I feel again and started bleeding, and that my f'in vag is all sore, and that I fucked a father to be in the locker room of all places! Oh and that my mom forgot about me today…again! I think that's what my fucking middle name should be AGAIN! Because everything seems to happen to me…again! How stupid.

We're just sitting here quietly thinking to our thoughts when all a sudden, blood chick next to me starts blabbing.

'You know what I fucking wanna do?" She says. Um no I don't know and um no I don't care…

"No…" I shut my eyes and rub my forehead with my index finger and thumb.

"I wanna sit on the stage." She shouts and gets up and starts walking.

What a crack head. I follow her though. Which sort of makes me a crack head too. "Has anyone ever told you, you're weirder than hell?"

"First hell is not weird. Second yes. And third just because I have a random thought doesn't make me weird." We're walking up the middle of the auditorium now. I see Tish and Dev talking… (There's that word) AGAIN! God this is getting annoying. As we pass them Tish asks us "What are you guys doing." I don't reply because Danielle does. "Sitting on the stage. Wanna join?"

"Sure." Tish replies. She looks over to Devin who's obviously stoned out of his mind. It's probably one of the funniest things I've ever seen but I don't really bother my stomach to laugh. "A little help." Tish bosses to Devin. He obeys and gets up in this really slow careful way. It's weird. Tish reaches out her arms and he pulls her up off her ass and onto her feet.

We walk up the stage slower now that Tish is with us. Takes her two tries to get up the first step and Devin and Danielle have to stand behind her to make sure she doesn't fall.

10 minutes. Is what it took to fully get her up a 7 step stairway and to the middle of the stage. I'm very tempted to say something rude like 'Jesus Tish ever heard of fucking birth control' or 'And what's the excuse this time? The condom slipped off or did it break?' But being the good person I am I restrain myself.

Tish waits on the stage as we head behind the curtains to get chairs I grab an old blue Victorian chair for Tish; although a couch would be more suitable in this situation. I role it out to her, she doesn't even say thank you, just a short snotty smile and plops down in a slumping position. I head backstage and as I do Danielle and Devin are rolling out their chairs. They didn't really leave me much choice. I gaze around the dark area in search for something to sit on, but the only thing I see is the chair Tish used earlier. You know the ugly pink and brown one. I grab that and lift it up. Of course I don't get the chair that roles I get the one that I have to carry!

After much difficulty I finally get the chair out to the stage in the circle. I lean against it as I catch my breath. Everyone is just looking at me. Like they don't have anything else to do. Dumb people…

I walk around the chair and sit my butt right in the middle. The comfy seat feels good on my ass as I bounce in place a bit. But then all a sudden I feel the weight of the entire chair collapse right under me, and I feel my ass hit the hard wooden stage.

My face was in complete shock as I look up towards the others. They're faces in shock too. But as soon as they see my face all three of them burst into laughter. I get up and kick the wooden pieces of the chair across the shinny floor. I begin stomping backstage looking for some other alternative sitting device. I can feel my face get hot, meaning which I'm bluffing.

I think what pisses me off about this most is, not that I fell…again, not that I'm embarrassed myself in front of those losers out there, and not even that my ass hurts like a bitch. But what bothers me is I feel because Tish's fat pregnant butt made the chair week! I'm not even fat! But she is! That's why it collapsed! God damn ho.

I can still hear them laughing as I climb my way over various numbers of props. I push past a bunch of wooden backgrounds, the dust sticking to my hands, and knock over a few fake plants. I way in the back now behind all the props and where the stage buttons are. You know the ones that lift the curtains, lift the backdrop[s, exc.

I look around in hopes to find something else and I do. It's got a metal frame, white sheets, and a pillow. It's a freaking bed. My last alternative.

HOW FUCKING LAME!!! I seriously hate my life and all who inhabit it!

I begin rolling the bed past the props. As I make my way through the backdrops one of the wheels gets caught and I have to heave the bed upwards just to move it forward. Getting past all the backdrops I come to the enormous amount of props that I had to climb over just to get here. I don't know how I'm going to do this…I obviously can't role the bed over it. SO my only option is to role through it.

I back it up a few as I prepare to launch myself through the enormous mountain of props. I take two deep breathes in. Pray to God and then ran straight through that sucker.

As I'm bolting through it everything keeps falling on me the bed keeps jamming against random objects but I use all my weight and force to keep pushing. At many times I'm tripping over things and my stomach keeps banging against the metal frame. But after several seconds of craziness I'm out of the mountain and on the other side…but the bed keeps rolling even though my feet have stopped.

Of course it doesn't drag me far, I'm mean I weigh more than the stupid thing, but it does drag me and I'm hanging on by one arm. It comes to a stop a foot away from the now destroyed mountain of props. I let go and let my body fall to the ground. I take a few deep breaths thinking to myself why I even went back there.

I hear wheezing…I reopen my eyes and see Devin, standing 2 feet away from me. I look at him and say "What?"

"Nothing we were just wondering where you've been." He shrugs and his bowl cut bounces.

I get up and start rolling the bed towards the curtain exit. He follows along.

As we get out to the stage I see Tish and Danielle sitting there not saying a word to each other. Tish is biting her nails when she looks up at me. "A bed?"

"Yah well there isn't much to choose from." I coldly reply.

"Yah well don't break it." Tish smirks at me. God I wanna just rip her fatass off the chair and throw her across the room. But I obviously don't have that kind of physical strength. I position the bed to stay still and sit down on it.

Ew…it's dusty…BUT! I remember that I'm wearing Tish's clothes and I feel better.

We all sit quietly for awhile as we try to think of something to say. But no one comes up with anything. Bunch of idiots.

"Who the fuck is Sam?" I ask Danielle after way to long of silence.

Danielle looks at me and her eyes grow really sad. I don't show any sympathy though because I don't really care what affects her.

"A little blunt don't yah think?" Danielle asks me as she grips her hand over the scare that spells his name.

"No one is talking so I decided to start a subject. I'm sorry if I don't hold back all my emotions like you do but that's how I choose to live my life." Ouch I can even hear the harshness in my words.

Danielle just looks towards me. And at this point I'm just unsure if she's going to burst into tears or jump across the room and nail me to the ground.


	8. I Am Sam

**Chapter 8**

**I am Sam**

**Danielle's POV**

"Sam is someone you don't know. And you will never know him." That's what I reply with. Just by hanging around Taylor for a few hours I can tell she won't feel sympathetic towards my feelings. So why should I bother telling her? The only thing she'll do is stomp on them and the maybe spit on them for an after effect.

"Oh common. Let me guess, he was your first right?" Taylor taunted me. You could see it behind her brown eyes. They were just ready to attack me as soon as I could allow them too.

"Maybe." I had some witty comeback but it was lost behind the memories.

"Please tell us." This actually hadn't come from Taylor. This came from a high pitched quiet voice sitting to my right. This came from the kid with the bowl cut.

"Why do you care?" My eyes and head are pointing down. For once I'm a little ashamed of my scars. A little ashamed of myself.

"We just want to know why he makes such a mark on your life." Devin replies. I roll my eyes towards him, he looks interested, like my life story is some kind of soap opera.

"You won't understand…" I say. It's true they won't. They'll just make fun of me.

"How do you know?" This came from Tish's mouth.

"Because it's a complicated situation and you probably don't want to listen to me babble."

"I kind of want to hear it" Tish's light voice offers.

"Yeah me too." Devin squeaks.

I look up towards Taylor; her face isn't so hard anymore it's a little softer. She just nods at me. Like that insinuates that she wants to hear it too. So because of that I answer her question. Who the fuck is Sam? "My ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah I think we got that homes. But why is he so important that you've got his name tattooed on your arm for life." Taylor's voice is rough, but nothing I can't handle.

My eyes continue to look down as I remember my life with Sam. I drain all the emotion from my voice as I ask "What do you want me to tell you?"

"I don't know start from the beginning, how did you two meet?"

Out of all the quiet chaos in my life I still manage to find the memory of the beginning.

"You have to imagine me before the black clothes, before the pale skin. Before the scars…"

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Year Ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Text From: Larissa

~Hey u coming to my house tonight?

Text From: Danielle

~Why? What's at ur house?

Text From: Larissa

~A hell lot better than whats at urs.

Text From: Danielle

~Lol True. Kay I'll show. What time?

Text From: Larissa

~Six.

Six came that night and I showed. It wasn't anything special of course just some stupid party. But she was right it was a lot better than my house. All I did was watch TV. The night didn't really contain much just what you'd see at a regular party, drinking, smokers, and people grinding up against one another. I just lobbed around looking for something to do.

I got a couple of guy's numbers. Talked to them for awhile but nothing special. Honestly it wasn't anything worth remembering. I don't even remember getting Sam's number but, I got it.

It wasn't till two weeks later when I got the text from a number that appeared as Sam.

Text From: Sam

~Hey

At first I was a little thrown, I didn't remember anyone named Sam, but I replied anyway.

Text From: Danielle

~Hey.

Text From: Sam

~Remember me?

Text From: Danielle

~Lol no.

Text From: Sam

~Lol that's okay because I remember you.

Text From: Danielle

~We'll I'm glad you do. Can I ask why your texting me?

Text From: Sam

~Free country; I can do what I want.

Text From: Danielle

~Yeah…okay I'm gonna stop texting you now.

Text From: Sam

~NO! Wait! Sorry. I don't mean to be an ass. I just wanna talk to u.

Text From: Danielle

~Yeah well start talking because I've got stuff to do.

Text From: Sam

~Whats your favorite Color? 

Honestly at that point I was a little creeped out. Maybe I should have stopped… but I didn't. I just answered his questions.

Well that's how the first day was. He ask me like really simple questions like what my favorite movie was, what was in my CD player, you know the normal bullshit you ask someone. Seriously though I was thrown off, I didn't even remember the guy and he was all close on me. But I was also turned on. Because he seemed committed to me and my dumb answers.

I stopped answering his text at midnight that night. I was getting annoyed.

Text From: Sam

~What are you wearing?   

Text From: Danielle

~A hat, high heals, and nothing else.

Test From: Sam

~Really!?

Text From: Danielle

~No. Not really.

Okay. I'm going to bed....night…Sam.

Text From: Sam

~Night Danielle 

Would it surprise you that I got a text from him the very next day?

Text From: Sam

~Morning!!!!

When I heard the beep of my phone go off, I rolled over and checked the number, and I literally groaned out of pain. I could just tell he wasn't going to stop. At least until he got what he wanted. Which I had no idea what he wanted so basically the texting was never going to stop. But what do I do? I answer it anyways.

Text From: Danielle

~Are you aware of the time?

Text From: Sam

~Of course! It's Saturday! It's April! Its time for you to stop sleeping in!

Text From: Danielle

~Are you on crack?

Text From: Sam

~Not regularly. No.

Text From: Danielle

~That's good to know.

Text From: Sam

~Yes, yes it is. Wanna meet for breakfast?

Text From: Danielle

~Whoa. Slow it down I don't even know you. I barely remember you!

I'm not just going to drive out of my house to meet some stranger.

Text From: Sam

~Totally understandable! Lets become un-strangers then!

Wanna go first? Or I can?

Yeah. It's a little creepy. Actually it's really creepy. Some random dude text's me out of the blue wants to know all these things about me and wants to meet me and is so persistent that he's willing to wait as long as it takes just so he can see me? Yeah it's creepy!

But you have to understand where I'm coming from.

End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taylor was giving me this look of patheticism. That's not a word but that's the look she was giving me.

I just looked back at her, but she could tell I was weak. "Yeah so that's basically what happened. He kept texting me for a month and I finally went out with him. Anymore none-of-your-business questions?"

"Yeah I have a question," Taylor says. "Don't you think it's a little…I don't know creepy that this guy was so persistent of seeing you. Like he seemed stalkerish."

Hell yeah that crossed my mind a billion times the first month. The month he kept texting me. But like all stories you have to understand where the character was coming from. And in my case it was out of attention.

"See I knew I shouldn't have told you this, I knew you would get it." The emotions came back in voice just in time for me to defend myself. I could feel my face getting hot.

"Help us understand." Tish says out of the blue. "It seems like you had some reason for dating him and keeping him around. Why is that?" Her voice had a kind tone to it. Drawing me in. Making me want to believe she did.

But I looked towards Taylor whose face did not read kindness. Not at all. I have no reason to believe she really wants to understand. I believe that she's just finding a way to pick on me.

I'm sitting there debating what I should do. Should I go into more detail or stop it while I'm ahead?

"Please. We really just want to understand you. I mean you're a little bizarre. And I've always wondered what made an emo person…well emo." Tish once again says this with sincerity, and it makes me want to reach out. Makes me want to trust another human being…BUT Its risky because the last time I trusted another human being my life got fucked over to a major point. But…I'm in an auditorium, God only knows what time of night sitting with people as far opposite as me, and I'm thinking whats the worse that can happen?

I mean I'm already at the bottom, I can only go up from here right?

"I went with him because of my dad." There I've said it!

"Your dad? What did you do it to piss him off?" Taylor asks me. Id bet my life she'd date a guy just to fuck her dad over. I on the other hand am not that put up worthy.

"No…It's kind of a long story…" I say short. Seriously not wanting to go into details.

"We got nothing else to do." Devin's voice says.

"Yeah I mean what else are we going to talk about. None of us have anything in common." Tish says. And as SOON as she says that I feel Devin and Taylor grow cold. Because I know that their thinking of when Taylor did Kevin in the locker rooms a few hours earlier. That makes Tish and Taylor have something in common. Which is like pigs flying. Impossible.

I find it really funny and I'm tempted to break out into laughter but I must stay focused. The four of us stay silent for a little awhile with the only noise coming from Kevin whose snoring somewhere in one of the rows of seats. Taylor breaks the cold icy air.

"Yeah since we have nothing in common…tells us. Whats with your dad tying to your lover?" Taylor's harshness has drained and her voice is dull with a little panic. Probably afraid I'm going to say something like…yeah we have stuff in common both of you fucked Kevin! I wouldn't do that though. But Taylor doesn't know that.

I take advantage of her moment of weakness and decide to spill my guts to them. "Okay. Where do I start…um first off I'm adopted, because my dad's are gay. So from the start it was…harder to bond with him because it wasn't like he fell in love with me at birth type thing. Right away I hit off with my one dad though, Brian. He was more like me. He had this lighter side to life. And he wasn't afraid to be who he was. He was like the biggest nerd in high school. People always made fun of him but something inside him knew that in a different world they could be friends. So he like never hated on anyone. You know?" Its was interesting because when I started telling this story my voice was much weaker and didn't have a lot of emotion but by the time I got to talking about my Bri-dad everything changed. My voice became lighter and the memory of him was so bright it was like all my darkness and hate went away.

"I didn't know you where adopted. You look a lot like you're…uh one dad that drops you off at school." Tish mentions. It's funny because I could have sworn she never really knew who I was. But I guess she did notice me…weird.

"I know, it's because of the hair." Both I and my adopted dad were born with pitch black hair, making us similarly look related.

"Yeah…please continue." Taylor roughs. Her harshness is back making me cautionary. But I've gone this far might as well go all the way.

"So basically I was like him, because I was the geek in middle school. He helped me get through all the bullying…he told me once that all the kids who picked on me, where just as vulnerable as me. Its funny I never thought he would be right…" I trailed off looking around at our four person circle. "Anyways though. Freshman year at high school came and I changed. I wasn't a geek; I grew into being an average looking teenage girl. Who didn't stand out as the gigantic nerd type. Things seemed cool you know, I had decent friends, I went on a date or two. Life…was okay. But then Brian died." I could feel the clutter feeling in my chest as I say the last part. It's hard when you lose the only thing in your life that understands you. And Sam wasn't one of those. He just makes as an easy excuse.

Brian is the reason I'm so dark, and Sam is the reason I hate people.

"How did he die?" The voice that meant to be quiet and soothing was loud pitched and squeaking, meaning Devin.

"Um he was beaten and gagged to death by some guys who found out he was gay." I was choking on some of the words as the tears began to fill my eyes. One streamed over and I quickly wiped it with my sleeve.

No one said anything. We were all quiet as I got myself together. It was only when I looked up did Devin say something. "Brian Johnson? He was beaten behind the dumpster of an ally near Kroger's?"

"Yeah that's him." I answer as I try to keep my tears from falling all over the place.

"I…" He stopped hesitant. I showed him that it was okay to continue. "I was in Kroger, when he got beaten."

"Yeah…" I didn't really know what to say. Actually I didn't care. There were lots of people in there. But no one could hear him…because he didn't get the chance to scream.

"Wh…why is your last name Aineel?" Devin asks, hesitant again.

I laugh a little to myself. I don't know why though, because I can feel the tears strolling down my face. There's no real need to stop them. "Because my dad and him were keeping their love a secret. They weren't married and I'm adopted under my dad's name." I smiled but the tears showed my obvious sadness.

Tish talked for the first time in awhile. "How does this connect you with Sam?" She didn't say it rudely she said it…in a curious way.

"Um it's like when Brian died, my other dad died too. We hadn't bonded much before that, he adopted me so late... I was 11. So we were still at that process when Brian died. And after that it just stopped. Because he stopped. He stopped living, and stopped caring, he stopped believing…so we just became two strangers living in a house. Still are two strangers living in a house.

"So after that, I tried to stay strong like Brian would have wanted me too…but I couldn't stop from all that was taking over me. I became so depressed and so needy for human love that I went with Sam. He seemed so committed to me even though he didn't know me. So ready to understand and accept me…that I just went for it."

I finished and no one says anything. We just sit here for awhile, thinking to ourselves. I think about Brian and how he's the real reason I'm so desperate for life to end. Sam isn't the reason. But I was always told to keep Brian's relationship with my dad a secret, even after his death, because people would come after my dad, and me. People in this world who can't accept them for who they are.

So because of that, people just assume it's Sam and I don't tell them any different.

After minutes of silence Taylor talks. "Wait, okay so you're an emo because your dad died right?"

I nod. "It's impossible to get over the only person in this world that understands you."

"Yes. I understand that, but what about Sam. How does he play into who you are now?" Taylor waves her hand at me, insinuating the way I'm dressed.

"He's just the cover up; no one is supposed to know Brian was my dad. Well still is. No one…" I give them all a look to show them I'm serious. But I'm not worried because I don't believe they are bad enough people to share that information with anyone. I actually don't think they are bad people…just teenagers.

"No…no there's more to it. You wouldn't say his name the way you do, if there wasn't, you wouldn't still be in love with him, if there wasn't."

I give her an annoyed look. Why does she have to be so damn observant? "Maybe there is." I say shortly.

"Tell us." Devin says. I turn towards him and I'm about to ask why I should when I realize that it's going to be the same reason they've said before; because we have nothing else to do. I better not be the only one spilling my guts tonight, I wanna know why Tish hasn't told Kevin about his seed growing inside her!

"Um okay… well I started dating Sam, and he made me feel happy, when we were alone at least. When I was in front of his friends he was a different person, he'd pick on me, beat my personality down. And every time I wanted to leave him for it! But I didn't because he was really all I had. My friends comforted me, but only to a point. Most of them didn't know what was wrong, and neither did Sam. I've never EVER told anyone about Brian, I've always said I lost a relative who was very close to me. And everyone took it as something that only time could mend. But Sam didn't take it like that he told me about when his dad walked out how he started cutting. And that connection, the connection of dads leaving our worlds, made me draw closer to Sam and his bizarre healing methods. So I started cutting too. Started letting out everything that was missing inside me.

"I don't feel much, even when I was with Sam. I had no emotions except when I was with the behind closed doors side of him. That's the side that made me happy, that's what started to bring my emotions back. And cutting just made me feel alive, which has been hard to do since I lost Brian. But it wasn't enough. Though I kept falling for him, and eventually falling in love with him, I had this wall up. I couldn't fully show who I was, and he right away showed all his secrets, all his loves in life, and everything that was a part of him. I couldn't show that though. I was too afraid. To afraid that something would happen, and I'd lose someone who'd understood me…again.

"Eventually I could tell he was getting frustrated with how I never opened up. He was frustrated that 9 months of our relationship had past and that he didn't know the real me. On the basic outside, not the inside. And I don't know why but I hated myself for it. I hated that I wouldn't let myself be with him. And I thought Brian, if Brian was alive he'd tell me that I should trust Sam and let myself open to him. And just thinking that made me have encouragement that things would be okay. So one night, I spilled my guts to him, spilled everything except about Brian. I felt that was for another time. I told him everything inside me and I don't know what happened but something I said made him give me a funny look.

"I looked back at him and said "You okay" and the look just wiped away from his face and he smiled, he said "Yeah I'm fine. Just glad you opened up." So that's where this scar came from." I remove my hand from my arm to show them the pink scar that spells his name. "We did it to each other that night. Like some kind of oath of our love I guess you could say."

Tish, Taylor, and Devin just stare at it. Taylor speaks as she looks at it. "Geezus, your relationship with him seems way beyond normal teenage years."

I laugh at that. "Trust me it wasn't. It just seems that way. Reality of it is it is he was just a temporary comfort that turned into a whole other drama of its own."

Tish looks up at me. "So what happened why did you relationship end?"

"I got caught up in the love with him. Didn't see his distance from me and eventually he started texting a lot. I didn't think much of it at first but that's what happened. One night I looked on his phone and saw that he was texting, some girl, with the same questions he first asked me. And from there it was obvious that he lost interest in me. And I broke up with him. As hard as it was, I did it before he could tare my heart more that he did."

Taylor face scrunched in confusion. "How the hell did he tare your heart?"

I laughed to myself. All my tears from earlier were dried out amongst my face and as my cheeks moved I could feel their dry stains crack. "He got distant…after I told him all the inner stuff about me. That's why I hate people, because it seems no matter how close you get to them they'll never understand you."

"Isn't that like the opposite of what Brian taught you?" Taylor smirks.

"Yeah, but I can't be as forgiving as him. I can't see the beauty in everyone like he did. Nor do I really want to." As I say the last part, I feel my innards lock up. I'm done talking about myself. Danielle is on shut down mode. For life.

"…whatever. Okay I got another question why is it bitches like you two," She points to me and Tish, "stay with assholes like Kevin and your so called Sam?"

Tish answers for me, and that's good because I wasn't going to answer. "Because like the outside of them is the only ugly part. What YOU don't see is the best thing in the world." Tish lays her hand over her stomach and smiles.

"…Yeah okay then." Taylor says as she leans back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest.

I turn to Devin. "So what's your story?"


End file.
